Renew The Light
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: In the dimension of the three great continents: Ephinea, Terca Lumireis and the newly discovered, Auldrant. A threat arises and Luke, Captain of the Imperial Knights must journey back to Auldrant to capture the famous criminal, but he's not alone in this mess. An old past arises and bonds are reformed. Implied Yaoi and several pairings, Tales of Grace f included in crossover.
1. Prologue

A/N:

Hello guys, I know it's been a long time since I last update or publish a story! I wanna say, Happy Valentines Day and this special post will only be a publish of a Tales of story, a cross over of Tales of the Abyss x Tales of Vesperia x Tales of Grace. The prologue might be crappy, but it gets better!

I will be posting at least five chapters and will post another five later on. That's how I will do it.

Here we go!

**Summary:**In the dimension of the three great continents: Ephinea, Terca Lumireis and the newly discovered, Auldrant. A threat arises and Luke, Captain of the Imperial Knights must journey back to Auldrant to capture the famous criminal, but he's not alone in this mess. An old past arises and bonds are reformed. Implied Yaoi and several pairings, Tales of Grace f included in crossover**.**

**Pairing:** Main Asch x Luke, Flynn x Yuri, Richard x Asbel.  
One-sided Yuri x Luke, Natalia x Asch, Tear x Luke, and Guy x Flynn.  
Hints of possible Jade x Guy and Ion x Sync.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, language and blood, OC's included, Skits and diaries included (Mainly by Luke), Luke is the main here, and OCC characters possibly.

**Helpful Tips**:  
**Crossover**- Titles

**_Crossover_**- Skits/Current Date/Setting/Location/Diary

_Crossover_- Thoughts/Flashback/Artes/Emphasis

Crossover- Normal speaking/Present Time

* * *

**Prologue**

The creation of this dimension, Adunare created and led by the Tri series that unites and consist of three worlds intersecting together.

The ancient technology of centuries ago, blastia created by the elf-like Krityans and supplied by aer to provide a luxury to the current residence today; for everyday needs, military and combat needs. This was Terca Lumireis; a large continent relied heavily on blastia, its famous vigilant guilds and Imperial Knights lived for justice, peace and chaos.

Obelisk Mountains are famous in this continent, the giant crystals that are the source of these lands known as the Valkines Cyras that supply the people with Eleth, the source of life. The second largest continent, Ephinea, the only three Valkines Cyras in its respective territory based on the disastrous environment; Gloandi of Windor, the wind of the grass land. Duplemer of Stratha, bringing fourth water in the dry deserts. Lastly, the Forbrannir of Fendel, the heat of the ice lands.

In the final largest continent that has yet to be discovered by either two, a land and sea composed of element particles known as fonons are gathered in Auldrant. Known to Auldrant history, only six fonons exist; Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Light and Shadow and along with the discovery of a seventh fonon; Sound. The seventh fonon discovery brought a new age, as those that are able to use the seventh fonon can heal wounds and most of all, read the future. Such as the Seeress, Yulia Jue had placed a future for thousands of years to come for Auldrant that will give prosperity. The prophecies became known as the Score and the religious organization known as the Order of Lorelei had came to, led by the Fon Master and branching from religious/politics/military and a neutral group that serves as peacemaker for the Kimlasca and Malkuth territory.

Yet, there is also another neutral group, but it wouldn't be called a group. Hidden from the world by a thick mist, beyond it was a homely village that welcomes anyone that ventures in if brave enough.

From this story onward, the peaceful days will unravel into an event of chaos from a small short story book itself told.

* * *

**_Undine Redecan, LunadayN.D. 2018, Unknown_**

Loud thunderous storms echo through the cloudy night, flashing and flickering a moment before it fades away. The thick forest mist had been disperse in this only exception of rain, each flashing moment there was a shadow of a young man on a patch of flat dirt that became muddy. On his knees, he gripped the soaking crimson white tailored coat as he coughed, his saliva mixed crimson. There was a moment silence before the lightning flashes, the man was lying on his back now, this time it was more clear to see him.

Short, messy red hair now covered in mud like the rest of his cloths and pale skin were dirt covered. Apple green eyes stare at the rain, letting the merciless squall drench him in his sorrow, and he clenched on his coat tighter. He gritted his teeth in pain, but he suffered worse. Much worse.

Betrayed by the people he called friends, abandoned and forgotten to the point he wanted to cry as he was naïve to the point of annoyance.

He changed, he really did change, he became selfless and no longer the spoiled brat he was. The red head knew that he was still hated after all of this; he was still willing to try to help as much as he can.

It looks like…it didn't matter anymore…

The red head slowly loosen his grip on his coat, letting his hand fall to the side revealing a jagged scar across his chest, and forgetting to attempt to pull the bow on his shoulder. His eyelids closing slowly, sweep away into a deep sleep with the only thought of a familiar red head similar to his own.

* * *

Another lightning strike hit the wet, muddy ground a yelp of surprise was heard from a young woman. Her footing slipped and her bottom hit the ground from shock.

"Ugh! Not this again!" The young woman shouted.

Cursing, the young woman stood up and dusted off any dirt on her. She wore a tan cloak to cover herself from the drenching rain, and in her right hand was a staff holding a lit lamp to light her path in this storm.

"The Witch needed herbs…In the middle of a storm to be exact and to curse more of my luck, she threaten me!" She shouted more, another thunder rumbled. "Yeah, yeah…Roar all you want…"

The cloak woman marched through the forest carefully, aware of any slippery parts that would make herself look more idiotic than needed. Her grumblings were evident enough to hear throughout the forest. If she remembers, the Witch said the herbs were at the deeper parts of the forest which wasn't that far from where she was. The cloaked woman was more concerned about the storm getting worse along the way.

"Geez…She could've waited till tomorrow…" The cloaked woman thought to herself.

A loud groan reached her ears, halting her steps as she looked around for the cause of the sound. Did she imagine it?

No, her ears were clear as the day itself, there was no way, even in a storm she could've mistake that sound. Someone needed help and that's final.

"Is someone there?!" She shouted loudly. "Please answer!"

The cloaked woman began to run to where she last heard the groan, continuing to shout and glad for once the lightning flashes had helped with the way through the forest. She forces her tired legs to keep up till she heard a faint voice by a few feet behind her.

"Who's….there…?" A male voice croaked.

The cloaked woman turned around and ran over there quickly, gasping at the sight before her.

She would've regarded at the young man was quite stunning if it weren't for the mess he was in. The young man red hair tangled and covered in dirt, his skin pale and drenched to the bone, his cloths soaked from the rain and his white coat slowly turning scarlet which gave her the thought that he was probably critically injured. When the lightning flashed again, she saw clearly there was an arrow sticking out on one of his shoulders.

"What the hell…?" She questioned loudly.

Is this why the Witch send her out?

Not like there was any point to find answers currently, she better carry this person back to the village before the storm gets any worse and the person lying in front of her becomes nothing more than a corpse. She wouldn't want the Witch to have her head if she came back empty handed. Worse was that she could've been turn into a toad or bug if the Witch wanted to.

The cloaked woman shuddered at the thought throwing the young red head arm over her shoulder and walked/run toward the village.

* * *

Everything were vague for the redhead, he remember times being conscious and carried by someone. Judging from the voice that his _savior_, it was a woman. There were lights he saw and a group of people running up to the redhead and his _savior_. Some people asking if he were all right and others telling him to hold on as he recall the feeling of his lead weight body placed down somewhere.

Few times, he heard and felt someone beside him the entire time he was sleeping. The redhead wouldn't call his dreams pleasant, more like nightmares…

His sins, betrayed, and abandonment.

At the time of waking, groaning loudly, the redhead opened a heavy eyelid. His vision blurry of everything around him, the redhead felt soreness all around his body like someone mashed him with a mallet, his head pounded like drums beating constantly, his mouth and throat dry like sand, and he felt his limbs heavy like lead.

"Finally awake are you, boy?" A croaked voice asked.

"W-What…? W-Who…?" The redhead groaned, he cursed inwardly that his vision hasn't cleared up yet.

He was trying to sit up when something was shoved in front of his mouth; he narrowed his eyes at what it was.

"Drink a spoonful of this; it'll help with the soreness you are feeling, boy." The croaked voice ordered.

The redhead hesitated a moment before opening his mouth slowly and the taste of bitterness overwhelm his tongue. He cringed and gave a disgusted gruff, forcing himself to swallow the bitter liquid like it was slime.

The good thing was that the medicine, he presumed to his disgust had worked. The soreness of his body lessened along with the pounding aches in his head, through his throat was still dry.

"Good…Now about your eyes…What are you seeing now?" The croaked voice that sounded shrill asked.

"Um…Blurry and difficult to make out?" The redhead said with uncertainty, it was difficult to see now that he think about it.

"Hm…"

There were sounds of items moving in a messy order for twenty minutes the redhead assumed. Then it stopped and the footsteps headed back to where he was.

"Try wearing this, boy." The croaked voice suggested.

Something slip on top of his ears and rested on the bridge of his nose. The redhead vision soon became clear, blinking a few times and jumped in surprise. He moved back to the wall as close as possible, the shock still evident on his face.

The croaked voiced had belong to an elderly woman, short she was with the thick layers of greed and red stripped clothing on her body and a black scarf covered the shoulders. The old woman gray hair tied into a bun and through her round spectacles was a disapproving stare with her nose held high.

"Hmph, the first thing you see and you back away like a shivering dog." The old woman spoke in a stern tone.

It took a few seconds before the redhead had relax, knowing he wasn't in danger and adjusted to his surroundings. He glanced around; the home itself seemed homely if you ignored the unique things here. He presumed it was a dome shape home judging by the ceiling, made of large cemented bricks and it was small by the amount of mess if you call it a mess. Books covered the entire floors, all of them thick and thin with leather covers in a cursive writing. There some along the shelves against the wall including potions and the unique items he saw. Old rugs and vintage tables that could've cost fortunes from the state they are. The scent itself was bitter and wrinkling his nose yet there was the smell of incense that covered it up.

Now he looked down to see where he had been lying on the entire time; a straw bed covered in blankets, not exactly the most comfortable bed, but still a bed nonetheless.

"Are you done ogling around my home, boy?" The old woman barked, making the redhead flinch slightly.

"I-I apologize…I only wanted to see where I am, Miss…."

"Call me Edna." The old woman, Edna introduces herself. "Also known as the Witch of this village as almost everyone refers to me."

"I'm Luke." The redhead, Luke nodded at Edna. "Thank you for…helping me, Miss Edna."

"Don't thank me, lad." Edna mumbled, glancing at the glass colored window. "Thank the young lady I sent to fetch me some herbs to only come back with a half-dead body."

Luke blinked at that statement, wondering if the young lady Edna mentioned had a bad relationship with the old woman.

"If you don't mind me asking…where is this place?" Luke asked.

"Where, lad…You are in the village where outsiders rarely visit intentionally." Edna answered in a bleary tone, earning a bemused expression from Luke. "I'm too old to answer this myself, go find the young lady that saved your sorry head. If it helps, her name is Aaralyn."

When the redhead didn't move, the old woman became more annoyed and barked at Luke.

"She's outside near the river,now get the hell out of my house!"

* * *

Luke could only mumble and scratched his head at the…somewhat cranky treatment he got when he just woke up from the old woman.

The village itself was quite a stunning view, it looked similar to Engeve except smaller. After all, it was supposed to be a village secluded from the rest of the world. Despite that fact, the people here…seem fine with it, happy even and going through their lives like normal. Homes made from wood or bricks, the smell of the forest pine cones and burning food lingers in the air, and it looked to be still developing. Farmers working day and night on their fields, fishers head outside the village to the river banks carrying fishing nets, business people making a living with trades; there were some merchants that know about this place and make business here too, and children carrying books head to a fairly large building that he concluded was a _school_.

The redhead could tell that he himself stand out with his red hair and strange clothing. Luckily, he was wearing his black shirt that reveal his stomach a bit, his black pants and brown combat boots. So he wasn't wearing that demon ensign white coat making questions arise and still only wore his sword attached to his back.

**_Skit 1: The Mist Village_**

**_Luke: Apparently, this village is hidden by a mist from what the villagers told me so far. It doesn't seem lonely at all from the looks of the people._**

**_There was a sigh emitted from Luke_**

**_Luke: Even through this place is cheerful…It doesn't help me one bit at all…Through that Aaralyn person…_**

**_The expression on Luke face changed to his normal, upbeat self. _**

**_Luke: They said that this Aaralyn girl is at the river banks; I should find her and thank her for saving me._**

**_Skit Ends_**

Luke was near the riverbanks now by the time the sun was setting. The warm orange rays glittered the water surface into an ocean hue, making the sight eye catching to anyone. The red head walked up to a nearby fisherman, who seemed to be around in his early twenties. Luke tapped the man shoulders to gain his attention which worked when the fisherman turned around.

"Oh! You are that outsider everyone talking about, red hair and green eyes." The man deep voice boomed, grinning broadly.

"Yes, that's right…I was wondering if you know where Aaralyn is. I want to thank her for saving me earlier." Luke said politely.

"Ah…Aaralyn…You should find her by herself at this time over…there!" The fisherman pointed to his right.

"Thank you, sir." Luke thanked the man and left the spot to head down.

"Anytime, kid!"

"Over there, the man said." Luke thought, jogging now down and near the river banks.

His apple green eye catching a lone figure standing in the water by ankle depth, and looking closely, the figure was a female with thin and long pale blond hair akin to silver. The blond wore only baggy green pants that stopped at her knee and wore a bright red shirt that matched her light apple red eyes. Through the red shirt didn't stand out due to her long brown scarf that acted like a cloak covered parts of her back and shoulders.

Luke watched as the blond haired woman closed her eyes, relaxing and letting the wind picked her hair up gently. A minute, five minutes, ten minutes had passed when the blond haired woman opened her eyes and turned her head, scarlet eyes had made contact with apple green. There was a scowl graced upon the blond woman face as she stared more at the redhead. Her lips parted to say a question that sounded more like an insult:

"You're awake now, idiot?"

* * *

The blond woman was having a good day relaxing with her foot soaking against the cold water and relaxing. The gentle breeze of the winds playing and tugging her blond shoulder length hair that had braids on the side tightly kept. She stared into the sunset and closed her scarlet eyes for several minutes.

Yes, this was peace…

_"Hm?Someone…there."_ The blond woman took notice of a presence near her opening her eyes.

Oh, it was that redhead she saved a few weeks ago. It looked like the Witch had lent him some lens to wear and it did quite suit him; rectangle lens and rust color frames added more appeal. But, if she observes closely…something about him irks her to the point to punch him in the head.

She hadn't realized she scowled and the first words that left her lips despite her vows to be polite to a stranger, no matter what.

"You're awake now, idiot?"

Apparently, the redhead hadn't expected it and gave a strange look.

Currently, Luke is feeling awkward now around the blond woman, Aaralyn she introduce herself earlier. Both of them sitting at on the grass near the river, Aaralyn staring at the water surface and the redhead himself staring at the grass in front of him the silence thickening between them.

"So? Something you want?" Aaralyn spoke after the silence had bothered her.

"Um…Thank you for saving me, Miss Aaralyn." Luke thanked, glancing to see a bemused expression on the blond woman face. "Something wrong, your face looks weird?"

"No…I just never expected to be thanked by a stranger before." The blond woman trailed off, looking at the side now. "Luke, was it?"

"Yes."

"I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions now, right?" Aaralyn asked, if she was right, then damn the Witch being a sloth to the point she can't even open her mouth.

"Yeah…Where am I exactly?" The redhead had been wondering exactly where, he knew that he was in a village that is hidden and no outsiders ever ventured in.

"Hm…Well, you ever heard of Ephinea and Terca Lumireis?" There was a shake of "No" from the redhead. The blond woman sighed; through it wasn't surprising for Luke to might not know about them.

"You're from Auldrant then."

"W-What?" The redhead expression became more confused. "You make it sound like you aren't from Auldrant at all."

"First off, the villages you are in are known as the **Mura no Kiri(1)**. Here's the thing, the Mura no Kiri like the one we are in right now is like a borderline between the continent Auldrant, Ephinea and Terca Lumireis." Aaralyn explained, earning a pure look of shock yet curiosity from Luke. "Despite the Mura no Kiri looking small, there are more like this spread somewhere else. Right now, this Mura no Kiri we currently are in is a borderline between Terca Lumireis and Auldrant. Got it?"

"I think I do, but what reason do you keep this place hidden from people?" Luke asked.

"You see here, this land, this river, and this forest itself is rich in resources. Right?" Aaralyn questioned Luke.

"It does…seem that way." Luke answer was vague, he wasn't that bright and he hadn't bothered much on such things.

"The founder wouldn't like for greedy people to take this away. I would agree too, you never get to see sunsets like this here." Aaralyn spoke softly with a small depressing tone hinted with anger as she turned her head back to stare at the river.

Luke only silently agrees that the sight of nature at this time was stunning. It would be sullen if such place had been deforested.

Slowly, the sun rays disappeared into the murky purple skies. The curtains down and it was time for the moon and the stair to appear for its evening act. Aaralyn stood up and stretched like a cat and looked down to the redhead with a winsome mood.

"You ready to head back to Auldrant? I can take you there in the morning." The blond woman asked.

Then there was no answer from the redhead, who only brought his knees together and buried his chin on them. He only shook his head, which raised a confused eyebrow from Aaralyn.

"I…don't have a place there anymore. I'm considered dead and that's it." The redhead spoke in an unknown tone, akin to either anger or sadness the blond woman didn't know. "I can't return."

"Well, what are you going to do then?" Aaralyn asked, somewhat annoyed. "You can't stay here forever and you have to leave eventually."

"I know."

"If you know, then what the hell are you going to do?!" The blond woman voice rose a bit.

"…I don't know actually…I do know that I can only wait and disappear." Luke answer was once again vague.

"Disappear?" Aaralyn growled softly, sighing and remembering to count to ten to control her temper. "…How about this? I'll make an offer to help you."

The redhead tilted his head up to stare at Aaralyn, puzzled at the change of mood.

"You will be learning about Ephinea and Terca Lumireis history, social life, economics, government, geographic, and whatever that will be needed for at least a year or until you passed the exam supervised by the Witch or I. From there on, you have to leave this village, and live in either Ephinea or Terca Lumireis to your choosing. However your lifestyle will be, it's up to you." The blond women explain the offer. "But if you don't choose to learn, you will be kicked out and be forced to return to Auldrant on your own. Those are my offers, what will do you?"

Luke hadn't expected this development at all, this offer, this chance that someone was willing to give to a complete stranger. He was curious about the two continents Aaralyn mentioned, but he had doubts about himself. Can he live or was he even allowed to…?

The redhead had to smile at the question directed at himself. It was his choice and a choice was given to him. He wanted to change, he did and he wanted to live how he wished to live, this was probably a good chance.

Luke stood up, facing Aaralyn and smiled more as he nodded.

"I'll learn. I'll learn about Ephinea and Terca Lumireis and choose how I want to live."

_TBC_

**_Skit 2: Two-faced Mystery?_**

**_Luke stares at Aaralyn intently and Aaralyn feels bothered by the stare._**

**_Aaralyn: W-What? Is there something on my face?_**

**_Luke: No…When you proposed that offer…You said you were going to teach me about Terca Lumireis and Ephinea?_**

**_Aaralyn: Yes or the Witch can teach you. Why do you ask?_**

**_Luke: You don't appear like someone that might teach._**

**_Aaralyn scowls and glares at Luke, angry at the statement now._**

**_Aaralyn: What the hell does that mean?! I'll have you know that I have a Master Degree in teaching History, Arithmetic, Language and Music to children and teenagers. I am a teacher just to be perfectly clear, do you hear me?!_**

**_Luke: Owowowowowowow!I get it, so let go of my ear please!_**

**_Aaralyn: Good. Your lessons will begin in a few days as you need to recover still._**

**_Aaralyn smiles and lets go of Luke ear, leaving now. Luke expression became confused at the change of mood._**

**_Luke: …Is she bipolar or something?_**

**_Skit Ends_**

* * *

A/N:

That's the end of the Prologue, expect four more chapters that will be posted soon! I know this prologue seems rushed, but I will try to edit it later to make it better.

One more thing: Skits and Diaries will be included during the duration of the story. .

Also:  
**Mura no Kiri(1)** - Roughly translated to "Village of the Mist" if I'm wrong, please correct me.

Reviews and have a great Valentines day!


	2. Terca Lumireis

A/N:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales of series, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:** Main Asch x Luke, Flynn x Yuri, Richard x Asbel.  
One-sided Yuri x Luke, Natalia x Asch, Tear x Luke, and Guy x Flynn.  
Hints of possible Jade x Guy and Ion x Sync.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, language and blood, OC's included, Skits and diaries included (Mainly by Luke), Luke is the main here, and OCC characters possibly.

**Helpful Tips**:  
**Crossover**- Titles

**_Crossover_**- Skits/Current Date/Setting/Location/Diary

_Crossover_- Thoughts/Flashback/Artes/Emphasis

Crossover- Normal speaking/Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 1: Terca Lumireis**

**_Five Years Later;Gnome Decan, Loreleiday N.D. 2023,Terca Lumireis_**

Zaphias, the Imperial Capital located in the southern part of IIlycia. The Imperial Capital caste system divided into three categories; for the lower class citizen that lives in the lower quarters, the middle class citizen that lives in the citizens' quarters and for the upper class citizen of nobility is the nobles' quarters. Within the noble's quarters lies the Imperial Castle where commanding officers of the Imperial Knights and heirs to the throne reside.

Inside the Imperial Castle, there was a soldier with short and messy raven hair wearing his knight uniform that signifies his status as Lieutenant running through the hallways in a panic. The raven haired man was lucky to avoid bumping into passing by knights and servants, his round golden eyes catching sight of bright long red hair with tints of gold at the ends. He ran up quickly and patted the redhead shoulder to gain his attention.

"Captain Luke! There you are!" The raven haired man panted heavy.

Luke turned around, his red bangs framing his face as he stared at the raven haired man, who was a sweaty mess. The redhead pulled his black scarf down a bit; he blink through his rectangular lens and rusty brown frames, and adjusted himself so that the stack of papers he was holding didn't fall.

"Lieutenant Bairrfhionn." The redhead captain greeted politely.

The lieutenant scoffed and waved away the politeness.

"Geez, Captain. Didn't I tell you to just call me Ea?" Ea scolded the redhead.

"I think it's appropriate since we are in work currently." Luke countered, which the raven haired man sighed.

"You are my Captain and I'm your Lieutenant, we both have been working together for two years already. Isn't that close enough for you to call me by my given name, Captain?" Ea reasoned.

"I'll think about it." Luke considered as he turned around and continued walking, earning a mouth-gaping expression from Ea.

"Eh?! Think about it?! When?!"

"I'm busy now, Lieutenant. I have to give this paperwork to Commandant Flynn." The redhead Captain reminded Ea.

"Fine." Ea sighed in defeat. "But you are treating me later after work! I heard that Vigilant Yuri is hanging out with us!"

"Right, right…" Luke said boredly, making a sharp turn to his left now and ditch Ea.

The redhead halted to a stop when in front of a fairly large grand appearing door and knocked three times before a deep male voice spoke.

"Come in."

Luke opened the door and walked inside, remembering to close it behind him. Despite how appealing the door looked, the inside was a completely different matter; there were towers of paper stacked and it wasn't just one or two, probably at least twenty covered at the end of the room. Of course, there was the usual decoration of an office consisting of a desk, shelves, a couch and coffee table. The desk occupied by a blond haired man a few years older than Luke signing paper after paper.

"Commandant Flynn, Captain Luke of the Second Division of Special Operations here." Luke greeted, standing up straight.

The blond, Flynn looked up with his tired sky blue eye, stopping whatever he was doing and only sighed that sounded suspiciously like a groan at the stack of papers the redhead was holding.

"Ah, yes…Thank you, Captain." The Commandant said bitterly. "You may put them…on that table over there."

Flynn gestured with a tilt of his head to the table nearby Luke. The redhead nodded and placed the papers down; preparing to leave now that his errand is over till the Commandant spoke up again.

"Wait a moment, Captain Luke."

"Yes, sir?" Luke turned around to glance at his superior.

The Commandant stood up from his desk despite his tired state and walked over to the redhead. Flynn raised his hand to show Luke a black folder with golden bold letters in capital letters that says **CONFIDENTAL**. The redhead raised an eyebrow and slowly he took the folder and flipped it to its back before looking at the front again.

"What is this, sir?" Luke asked.

"I was getting there, Captain Luke." Flynn covered a cough with his fist.

"As you know already, I have kept your history-told by Yuri- a secret and let you work in the Imperial Knights. In these four short years, you have risen up in ranks, especially after that very close to the world ending incidents that had happened you been promoted to a Captain. I want to thank you for all your service from that time till now." The Commandant paused a moment to stare at Luke, who seemed bemused at all this information.

"Sir, as much as I appreciate your praise, may I ask what have that got to do with this folder?" The redhead asked, not daring to open the folder yet.

"Yes…You are from Auldrant and that is rare to find in Terca Lumireis. I know you will deny any mission that relates to your old home, but this is a very important mission that relates to Auldrant, Captain Luke." Flynn said in a grim tone. "There have been incidents arising when one of our men had been sent to investigate the border between the continent Auldrant and Terca Lumireis a few months ago. Our men hadn't been seen till last week during early morning, he was injured and said he and the others had been attacked by six unknown people. What specifically caught my interest is that one of the attackers said that he looks exactly like you, Captain Luke."

Flynn sky blue eyes didn't miss how the redhead stiffens at the last sentence.

"Is there anything you might know about these people, Captain Luke?" The Commandant asked, through the tone was more like a demand.

"…I do, sir." Luke answered after a moment of silence, feeling the saliva building up in his throat and forced himself to swallow down.

"Then please do explain, I do not want any more of my men bloodshed by unknown attackers." Flynn urged the redhead to continue.

"I only know that they are probably part of an Order in Auldrant. Through from what I heard so far back then, the Order seemed to be divided into two factions. One of them is following words of a Grand Maestro and the other following the head of the Order, Fon Master." Luke explained slowly the background information sink into the Commandant mind.

"What bothers me is why they diverse…?" Flynn pondered.

"I don't know the exact reason myself, sir." The redhead answered, continuing on. "For the ones that attacked the soldiers at the border, it's probably one of the high ranking Generals known as the six God-Generals under not only their Commandant and Dorian General, but also the Grand Maestro as well."

"I see…Is there anything we should know about them? Their appearance? Fighting Style? How they move?" The Commandant appeared more like an interrogator now.

"Well…I'm not sure how they move, they must have a goal of some sort…Their appearances and fighting style vary except for the one that looks like me…" Luke said solemnly a moment before turning serious again. "I can most likely provide you an image of the six God-Generals if I have one. As for this folder…What is my mission exactly?"

"Thank you, Captain. The folder contains details of your mission, which will provide you information in case you forget after I explain it." Flynn coughed again, he hasn't been feeling well recently due to work and these incidents are putting more burdens, but nonetheless he will see his work to the end.

"You, Captain Luke are to head to Auldrant with a Guide." The commandant notice a slight look of terror on Luke face, through he couldn't blame the redhead as he had one heck of an experience with this Guide before.

"To investigate where these six God-Generals organization is and to negotiate with the leader about these attacks, are you able to do this much, Captain Luke?" Flynn questioned the redhead, who only nodded reluctantly.

"I will, sir." The redhead Captain agreed, through he didn't want to head back to Auldrant…Not after what happened five years ago.

"Good, you will leave no later than today after you have prepared provisions and be provided with a ship at Capua Nor and you will meet your Guide there to lessen the travel time. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Luke saluted politely.

"You are dismissed then." Flynn nodded in satisfaction.

**_Skit 3: Heading Home_**

**_Luke sighs_**

**_Luke: I can't believe I'm heading back home this way…If I can still call Auldrant my home. And on the mission for Commandant Flynn too…Well, I can't do anything about it now that I agreed to it…I think Ea will be pissed at me again that I have to leave soon and Yuri was going to join too…_**

**_There was another sigh._**

**_Luke: Might as well pack my stuff and head to the bar in the citizens quarters…_**

**_Skit Ends_**

The moment the redhead Captain entered the bar, he was greeted with quite a site. He didn't expect the first thing to happen be that a weary looking old man with unkempt grayish-black hair wearing a purple coat had tackled him. A tan, muscled arm wrap around his neck and brought his head down, making Luke bend at an uncomfortable angle. The weary looking man grinned and in his other hand was a drink.

"bout' time ya got here, kid!" The weary looking man shouts nearly blasted the redhead eardrums off. "We 're waiting for ya to appear!"

"Raven, get the hell of off Captain Luke!" Ea growled as marched over and pulled the old man, Raven away from his Captain. "You damn drunk, control your liquor!"

"Hey, don't start getting all agitated. It's Luke party for being promoted to a Captain." A sarcastic sounding voice spoke.

Luke turned his head to see a feminine added masculine looking man with long raven hair and wearing mostly black tinted purple cloths. The raven haired man was sitting on the stool; his elbow propped against the counter while holding a drink in the other hand, and only smirked when he waved at Luke.

"Nice seeing you, Yuri." Luke greeted.

"It's nice to see you again, Luke. When was the last time we saw each other and hanged around like this?" The man, Yuri asked, watching with his onyx eyes as Luke propped a seat next to him.

"Around three months ago. So, what's this about a party?" The redhead questioned as he ordered only a glass of water.

"I heard from Flynn that you have to leave soon." Yuri muttered bitterly.

"Ah, who the hell cares about all the mission stuff! Let's just enjoy the party before Luke leaves!" Raven shouted, grinning and took another drink of his liquor.

"Shut up, old man!" A shrill, annoyed voice of a short girl with short rusty red hair and wearing goggles on her head punched Raven in the face.

This earned a wince from several people, including Yuri since it looked like it hurt. There was a cheer from Ea, who clapped.

"Go Rita!"

"It seems that everyone is relaxing here." A smooth voice of a woman perked Luke and Yuri ears.

They both turned their head to a mature looking woman wearing a bit too revealing cloths. Her elf-like features and long, ocean like hair tied and the bangs cascade her face gently. The elf-like woman smiled politely and is standing in front of both of the males.

"Relaxing, Judy?" Yuri questioned with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Yes, relaxing Yuri." The elf like woman chuckled, turning to greet Luke. "It's good to see you again, Luke."

"Hello there, Judith." The redhead greeted when he was suddenly tackled once more, but it wasn't Raven.

A twelve year old boy with brown hair kept in a weird style smiled widely at Luke. He had a bag slung against his shoulders and seemed to stand out in yellow and red clothing.

"Hey there, Captain!"

"Yo, boss." Luke waved, smiling.

"Now, Karol, don't kill Luke with your hug of death." Yuri teased the boy, earning a pout from Karol.

"I heard you were leaving today, is that true?" Karol asked, ignoring Yuri teasing.

"Yes, it's quite important that I have to leave soon. No later than today, Commandant said." Luke chuckled, nodding.

"Aw! Here I thought I could see your sword skills!" Karol whined.

"So…Where are you headed exactly?" Rita asked, walking up to them after beating Raven up.

"I'm suppose to take a caravan to head to the port of Capua Nor. Take a ship there and head to the border." The redhead Captain answered, earning weird looks from everyone.

"What the hell for, Captain?!" Ea exclaimed, quieting his tone down when Luke gave a stern stare.

"It's pretty much a secret I can't say. Yuri might know since he and Flynn are very, very, very close." Luke smirked when he saw the Vigilant blushed faintly at the teasing.

"Shut up, Luke!" Yuri snapped, gritting his teeth in embarrassment and glaring at everyone else that started to chuckle. "Well, I don't know since I haven't asked that far yet."

"Through, it might be dangerous if you go alone, especially in a caravan since there are more monsters lurking about." Judith informed the redhead, concern showing in her elf like features.

"I'll be-"Luke was about to reassure them till Yuri spoke up.

"I'll tag along with you, Luke. Flynn didn't say that someone can go with you till Capua Nor, right?" It was Yuri turn to smirk when Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." Luke sighed, knowing that he can't change Yuri mind no matter what. "We'll leave in midday."

"All right! Enough time to drink and catch up!" Raven cheered, along with Karol and Ea.

Rita only rolled her eyes and Judith chuckled at the childish behavior. It was a good thing that the Commandant and the Princess of Zaphias herself weren't here at this very moment.

* * *

The redhead Captain waved at the Vigilant after putting his luggage in the back of the caravan.

"Hey, Yuri!" Luke called the Vigilant that was saying good bye to the rest of his friends. "You better hurry up!"

"Geez, Luke, hold the ants in your pants for a moment!" Yuri shouted as he made his way where Luke was. "I know that Flynn wants you to leave, but you can at least wait a bit."

"I'm sorry, Yuri…But I want to get this mission done as soon as possible without any delay…" Luke gave a meek apology, shaking his head and got onto the caravan.

The Vigilant stared weirdly at Luke a moment before following, shutting the small door and took a seat across from the redhead. In minutes, the caravan started moving and onyx eyes watch the redhead Captain that stared at the window, the scenery changing when they left through Zaphias gates.

"All right, what's wrong?" Yuri asked finally. "You had been rushing ever since Flynn gave you this confidential mission."

There was no answer from Luke and the Vigilant didn't let that stop his persistence.

"Does this relate to Auldrant?" Yuri hit the jack point when Luke stiffened at the question. "Luke, tell me. What are you going to do there?"

"You know I can't say anything." Luke said finally for the first time since they left. "If you want to know, asked the Commandant. I'm sure he doesn't mind answering you if you persuade him in a very interesting way."

The teasing seemed to work when there was a faint blush on Yuri cheeks, which only shook his head.

"Enough about me and Flynn for a moment and lets' get back to you, Luke." The Vigilant gritted his teeth. "Don't say it's a secret if it's related to Auldrant, because I know who you are and I was the one that told Flynn about your history before time so that you can be admitted into the Imperial Knights. "

Luke was about to retort when Yuri interrupted the redhead."Now, don't you care change the subject or give another excuse."

There was another silent from Luke under Yuri watchful onyx eyes, hearing a loud sigh erupted from Luke.

"Due to attacks happening near the border, I'm head to Auldrant to check the organization related to the people that attack the Imperial Knights there. There, I am to negotiate with the leader." The redhead finally answered, not bothering to glance at Yuri narrowed eyes.

"What the hell? I thought you would refuse it!" Yuri nearly shouted.

"I can't right now due to the fact that one of these attackers had the same face as me."

The Vigilant stopped a moment, connecting two things together. "You're on suspicion by the Council and other commanders."

Luke nodded slowly.

"That's it, I'm-"Before Yuri could finish his sentence, Luke interrupted.

"No, Yuri. If Commandant finds out that you tagged along with me, I'm the one with the head being chewed on." The redhead Captain shuddered at the thought.

"Nah, don't worry about." Yuri reassured with a smile. "I'll explain to Flynn."

"No…Trust me, whatever the happen last time you tagged along with me and got hurt for me in the process…"

"Of course, you are my friend, Luke." The Vigilant reasoned.

"…After you recovered, I happened to walk to where my office is and hear two familiar voices in there." Luke grinned when the previous faint blush on Yuri face intensified.

"Y-You heard that?!" The vigilant squeaked.

"Yes. I didn't want to bother walking into my office a few weeks after that." The redhead much respected the private relationship between Yuri and the Commandant, but he didn't want to see the physical in person. "I think the Commandant wanted revenge on that part of you getting hurt that time."

The onyx eyed vigilant glared and mumble curses that were directed at Flynn(The said man sneezed and blinked).

"So, we agree we don't want a similar incident like that happening, right?" The redhead asked, smiling.

"Fine, we'll do it your way then." Yuri snapped, but then smirked. "Looks like the fruits are ripening…You are learning."

**_Luke Diary Entry 1-1: Five Year Later_**

**_Five years passed so quickly…I guess that's to be expected when so many things happen in such a short time. It's been three years since I last wrote in this diary too, really has been busy…_**

**_Well, either way about a year that I left Auldrant, I've been under harsh training and education from Aaralyn and the Witch, Edna. Really, they must be related for them to be very violent teachers. (Good thing this is a diary or else they would've hit me if they read this.). I was able to pass the exams Aaralyn would call it and chose to live in Terca Lumireis. Three months after that, I had…found my good pal, Yuri injured after who knows when I last saw him. I brought him into the abandoned cottage I used as my home near Halurd, he woke two days after I found him, the first thing he said that he might be hallucinating that he was seeing me. _**

**_Boy, the face Yuri made when he finally snap out of it was hilarious! (I think I have a picture of that somewhere.)_**

**_I explained what happened to him (I left some parts out since…they were not important to mention) and why I was in Terca Lumireis (Also left out some parts of that too). It turns out where Yuri lived is Terca Lumireis, so frankly I was mildly surprised. When Yuri asked me if I wanted to join his guild, Brave Vesperia (The group I met earlier at the bar; Karol, Rita, Raven, and Judith.), I declined seeing how the guild life really didn't suit me much. I felt guilty since Yuri seemed a bit depressed at the answer, through he didn't show it. Then, he asked if I wanted to join the Imperial Knights in Zaphias. For some reason, I didn't refuse the offer as it sounded good. After that, Yuri led me to Zaphias and put in word with his childhood friend and the Commandant currently, Flynn Scifo. _**

**_I would be shock to say that the one word that came out of my mouth when I personally met the Commandant was, "Guy?!"_**

**_No seriously, Yuri childhood friend looks exactly like Guy! Well, except a bit on the manners and personality. But really, I almost mistook Flynn as Guy twin (replica). Man…It seems that Yuri had told Flynn about whom I was; where, born, personality, fighting style, replica and all that._**

**_That you could say was the start of my life at the Imperial Knights._**

**_Events happened which are too long to explain and time is short. But, they weren't that memorable in a cheerful way. They helped my promotion to where I am now, through I don't deserve that._**

**_Currently, I am heading to Capua Nor with Yuri as some sort of bodyguard (as he would like to call it). I have to met my Guide, which I already know who and take a ship to head to the border in the subcontinent, Hypionia. Attacks on the border between Auldrant and Terca Lumireis have started another possible adventure to a home which I yet to returned to. _**

**_This time, I will return not as Luke Fon Fabre, the ambassador, the Duke son the replica, or anything only as Captain Luke of the Imperial Knights. _**

* * *

Night had fallen as the caravan stopped midway the trip to take the rest for the night. Luke, already fallen asleep while Yuri keeps watch.

**_Skit 4: A Kid_**

**_Yuri glances at the sleeping Luke._**

**_Luke: Zzz…zz….zzz…._**

**_Yuri: Man, talk about a heavy sleeper…After all that rush, he fallen asleep halfway through the trip. Now that I think about it, he did seem stressed about the thought he had to return to his old home. _**

**_Yuri face became serious._**

**_Yuri: He also seemed to be hiding something when he first told me what happened five years ago. Luke…what are you hiding?_**

**_Luke started to wake up and glared at Yuri, who was still staring at him intently._**

**_Luke: What the hell are you staring at, Yuri?_**

**_Yuri: Oh? Nothing really, just thinking that you are like a kid despite the Captain status._**

**_Yuri smiles, looking away now._**

**_Luke: ….What…?_**

_TBC_


	3. Preemptive Attack in Capua Nor

A/N:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales of series, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:** Main Asch x Luke, Flynn x Yuri, Richard x Asbel.  
One-sided Yuri x Luke, Natalia x Asch, Tear x Luke, and Guy x Flynn.  
Hints of possible Jade x Guy and Ion x Sync.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, language and blood, OC's included, Skits and diaries included (Mainly by Luke), Luke is the main here, and OCC characters possibly.

**Helpful Tips**:  
**Crossover**- Titles

**_Crossover_**- Skits/Current Date/Setting/Location/Diary

_Crossover_- Thoughts/Flashback/Artes/Emphasis/Weapons Name

Crossover- Normal speaking/Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preemptive Attack in Capua Nor**

It was the second day when the caravan stopped at Capua Nor. The Captain and Vigilant grabbed their luggage, giving their thanks to their coachmen, Alex, who nodded in return.

"I would be careful around here if I were you." Alex warned grimly.

"Why? This town pretty peaceful from the looks of it." Yuri frowned and slung his duffel bag over his shoulders.

"I heard from the other coachmen earlier that made stops to Capua Nor. The rumors aren't pretty and the town looks tense due to some knights with weird uniforms are patrolling the place." The coachmen explained, giving what he heard.

"Weird…" Luke spoke as he pondered. "There shouldn't be any knights here that were given orders to patrol in Capua Nor. The Commandant didn't say anything about this…"

"Maybe it means that these knights aren't from around here." Yuri considered in a soft tone and glanced behind his shoulder to see the townspeople a bit tense despite the cheerfulness.

"What were these knights uniform design, ensemble, or was there anyone that stood out among them?" Luke asked the coachman, who thought deeply about it a moment.

"If hearing correctly, the helmets they wore had some sort of tuned fork design at the front…and wore some sort of tabard with weird designs. I kind of heard that there were at least two guys, one with red hair and the other green, and there was a young girl too with pink hair leading them in Capua Nor." Alex shrugs and noticing that he had to leave now. "Sorry folks, that's all I heard. I have to leave now, business calling."

"Thank you, sir." Luke thanked again, nodding and turned around with Yuri as they walked into the town streets.

**_Skit 5: Guide_**

**_Yuri: Looks like we have to find our Guide on our own then, huh? Did you hear anything from Flynn about our Guide?_**

**_Luke: Location, no. Person, probably know._**

**_Yuri: You sounded too vague…Unless the Guide is someone I know too._**

**_Luke: You met her before about a year ago, Yuri. That incident, remember?_**

**_Yuri: Wait…Oh…OH?! I am not going to deal with her two-faced moods! It's annoying…_**

**_Yuri narrowed his eyes and glared while Luke smiles nervously and sweatdrop._**

**_Luke: She's not that bad…She's the only person that knows a lot about the borders and she knows us well enough…_**

**_Yuri: Her attitude might need to change a bit…_**

**_Luke: …._**

**_Skit Ends_**

Upon half a day wasted and still the duo haven't found their Guide yet. The redhead captain and raven haired vigilant took a break at small shop that sold various foods. Both of them ordered crepes and a glass of water.

"Seriously…Where the heck is that Guide?" Yuri mumbled angrily, eating his crepe.

"The only places we haven't looked are the inn and the port." Luke suggested, chewing on a strawberry fruit.

"Well, better hurry up and finish eating if we wanna find her before the sun sets." Yuri said, finishing his crepe halfway.

"Yeah, it's wouldn't be sur-"

Luke words were interrupted when a loud scream tore his ears. Immediately reacting, he jumped in time to dodge an incoming pounce of a giant feline like monster. Apple green eyes glanced at Yuri in concern if his friend had seen it coming like he did, to his relief, Yuri had already landed with his signature sword drawn in time. The redhead Captain drew his sword, _Ultimatus_, and flipped, landing a distance away from the giant monster and turned his head to see a young girl wearing a black dress and boots trimmed in pink. A small styled hat with a tuned fork symbol design rested on her long pink hair, the girl clutched her doll tightly and glared with all her might at Luke.

"It's you…" The pink haired girl spoke softly, her tone filled with hate as she then shouted. "The one that murdered Mommy!"

"What the hell is that brat talking about, Luke?" The Vigilant shouted from where he was, obviously confused at all of this.

"…It's one of the three people that were leading the soldiers earlier." Luke simply said, ignoring the question and statement. "Her name is Arietta."

The redhead knew he wouldn't have time to explain.

"You won't escape!" The pink haired girl, Arietta declared.

That signaled the giant monster to roar loudly and began to charge toward Luke. The monster raised its claw and aimed for Luke head. The Vigilant shouted his name in warning just in time for the redhead to move forward in a lowered position and rolled in time to dodge the monster to cleave its claws to the ground. In moments, Luke was next to Yuri both prepared for any sudden attacks.

A shrilling cry of a bird swoop down from above, a blue wyvern it appeared to be. The two monsters charged in toward the two humans. Yuri and Luke nodded and separate, Luke against the feline monster and Yuri against the blue wyvern, aiming for their weak point for a quick kill. While dodging the attacks and counterattacking against the monsters, Yuri shouted.

"Brief summary of what the hell is going on, Luke! " Yuri said, stepping away from a dive of the wyvern. "That's all I asked!"

"First off…That girl over there is name Arietta which I said already. She was raised by monsters and by unintentionally knowing, I and few other people had killed her mother which was a monster since we had to aid a village and a small animal problem. So now, she wants to kill me." The redhead Captain summarized the history part, placing his sword in front as a cross like glyph glowed in time to block against the feline monster thunderous roar.

"And that girl is part of the alien soldier squad." The Vigilant asked, through sounded sarcastic as he was referring to Arietta.

"Obvious answer there, Yuri!" Luke shouted, running around to avoid the deathly pounce of the feline monster.

"Tch! This is going to drag out if we don't do something…" Yuri cursed, feeling his back against Luke.

"There's too many citizen here too, they might get injured in between the crossfire." The redhead Captain added, slightly wary of the smirk Yuri wore.

"This calls for a switch in plans, Captain Luke." Yuri chuckled at the adorable confused expression Luke had.

"What…?"

"Wait and see…after we played with enough these guys…" The Vigilant whispered quickly in Luke ear, the apple green eyes widen.

"…Will it work?" The redhead Captain asked in an uncertain tone.

"Trust me and you'll see." Yuri winked as he charged in toward the blue wyvern.

At the last minute, the Vigilant jumped up his fist raised as a surge of fire kindle in his hand and shot at the blue wyvern beast. The screeching cry of the beast tore earned a shocked gasp from Arietta, her friend weakness found.

"_Pyre Havoc_!"

It wasn't the end as Yuri spun his body, his sword flashing dangerously as it slashed the beast and it ended with a fiery kick, sending the blue wyvern to the ground.

The Vigilant landed safely to watch in time the redhead Captain smoothly ran toward the feline monster. The said monster that raised its upper body up in attempt to crush Luke like an insect and smoothly Luke took the pause opportunity to place his palm on the chest of the feline monster.

"_Raging Blast_!" The redhead Captain shouted.

A burst of light crimson energy gathered at his palms and burst into particles, sending the feline monster flying and knocking it down.

"You…You hurt my friends!" Arietta screeched, glaring with hate now and raised her doll up to cast an Arte. "I won't forgive you!"

"Now, Luke!" Yuri ordered, throwing a rock at the pink haired girl.

The rock had hit Arietta forehead, which interrupted the pink haired girl casting and let out a yelp of pain on her forehead.

While distracted, the Vigilant grabbed Luke wrist and made a dash through the crowd. The two didn't bother to rest or look back since they needed to make much distance as they can. Yuri made a sharp turn into an alleyway, Luke following behind and the two stuck themselves against the wall shadow much as possible. Onyx and apple green eyes witness the same feline monster passing them with Arietta on its back. Once the footsteps were gone, they both sighed.

"This is going to be difficult…" Luke said, catching his breath a bit.

"Well, first step in our plan work." Yuri announced, putting both hands on his hips. "Second phase, we switch places."

"You never explained that part actually." The redhead Captain raised an eyebrow.

"It's simple, I disguise as you while you head to the port to meet up with the Guide."

"...How are you going to pull that off, Yuri?" Luke doubted the Vigilant. "We don't even look alike!"

Yuri sighed and shakes his head, obviously annoyed at that statement.

"You forget too much, Luke…" Yuri grabbed his duffel bag and rummage through it for a moment.

Luke apple green eyes stared curiously through the rectangle lenses he wore.

"Ah, here it is." The raven haired vigilant pulled out…a red wig?

Oh, now it clicked in Luke head and clear to his expression was pure anxiety.

"No, you are not…"

"Yes, yes I am." There was a smirk on Yuri features.

"…I'm not gonna change your mind, am I?" Luke drawled sarcastically.

"I'm glad you agree with me for once." The glint in those onyx eyes turned mischievous. "Now, undress out of those Imperial Knights cloths."

The redhead Captain paled visibly at that statement.

* * *

At the port of Capua Nor, Arietta looked down while being teased lightly by a petite spiky green haired boy wearing a black outfit with green accents, the noticeable thing is the beak mask he wore.

"Asch is going to be mad at you for a while if he finds out you tried to kill his replica." The green haired boy chuckled.

"Shut up, Sync!" Arietta snapped, pouting more now. "I have to get revenge for Mommy no matter what!"

"Right, right…" Sync waved away, turning to face a knight wearing a silver armor, brown tabard adorned with yellow accents and a helmet with a tuned fork design.

The knight saluted respectfully, "God-General Sync and God-General Arietta, sir. "

"Your report?" Sync demanded in a boring tone.

"There have been sightings of the man in description that look exactly like God-General Asch around the town square, sir." The knight gave his report.

"Good work, we'll head over there soon." The greed haired God-General dismissed the soldier, who left quickly.

In moments, the two God-Generals headed to the destined area. The people that lived in Capua Nor gave uneasy glances at the oddly clothed people and quickly left the vicinity with hushed whispers, fearing they might risk their sanity if they were involved with such people. The green haired God-General glanced around the now empty town square.

"Man, this place really is different from Auldrant." Sync commented dully.

"Sync...Look…" Arietta tugged the green haired God-General cloak, earning his attention as she pointed at a lone figure sitting on the bench. "Over there, it's him."

The long figure that wore an Imperial Knights uniform and his long red hair unkempt and wild stood up. The _redhead_ turned around and smirked cockily.

"I got tired of waiting for you to come after me." The _redhead_ faked a yawn.

"Stop acting cocky, Luke." Sync scoffed. "We're not going to fight you since Asch might get mad at us later. "

"What about her over there?" _Luke_ pointed to Arietta, crossing his arms.

"Arietta acted for her own personal business for a while."

"Humph, really?" The _redhead_ said sarcastically, earning a scowl from Sync and a narrowed eye from Arietta. "It seems to me that you lot had called for war between us here."

"Hah! You think you can beat us with only you here?" Sync taunted, preparing to get into stance. "That kind of trash talk is expected from a defect."

"I like to see you try if my talk is trash." The smirk on _Luke_ face grew. "After all, what can a brat that can't fight properly and a guy that only barks, but no bite can do?"

Arietta clutched her doll tighter, the appearance of a feline like monster and wyvern at her side again. Sync clenched his fist together and was itching to punch that smirk off of _Luke _face.

"Don't mess with Sync the Tempest, God-General and Commander of the Fifth Division of the Oracle Knights!"

"Arietta the Wild won't back down!"

* * *

At the docks, sitting on the bench was a pale blond woman wearing a long knee-length white dress with a hard, thick blue jean jacket that covered her upper torso, and brown ankle length boots. Her eyes were closed, feeling the sea breeze blowing her shoulder length hair gently and to open them again. She puffed her cheeks, annoyed that she had been waiting for several hours now.

"Where are they…?" The blond woman mumbled to herself as she stood up. "It's rude to make a lady wait!"

Few days ago, the blond woman had a call from the Commandant of the Imperial Knights to ask a favor from her. Apparently, she is to act as a guide for one of the Commandant men that she knew very well…

Luke.

She was supposed to wait at Capua Nor for Luke to appear and head out of Capua Nor on a ship to the next subcontinent, Hypionia. But, she had been waiting for a few hours now and it was beginning to irk her.

_"Oh…When I get my hands on that redhead, I'm going to punch him to the next year!"_ The blond woman promised in her head.

For now, she can just walk around the docks and if she see's that redhead she could surprise him. The blond woman grabbed her clothed covered staff-like weapon and let it hung over her shoulder. The wood under her foot squeaked for each step till the boots only clanked loudly on the cement floor.

If she thought about it closely, this town had begun to act strange after the appearance of rumored alien knights patrolling around. The blond woman was careful through not to act suspicious while waiting for Luke. She crosses her arms, beginning to ponder deeply about the related matters.

_"It wouldn't be a surprise if there was an attack…Oh?"_

A familiar red caught her eye walking between the sailors. Through she only saw the back and bits of the outfit might be different, she was sure it was Luke. Puffing her cheeks, she ran up to the redhead and shouted.

"Luke!"

The redhead in front of her stopped and the blond woman smiled softly, grabbing the person she thought was Luke shoulders. When the redhead turned around, glaring at the blond woman, she flinched and pulled her hand away from the redhead shoulder.

"U-Um…Luke? It's me, Aaralyn, remember?"

The redhead she thought was Luke had an exact appearance of him except for the darker shade of red hair and his bangs were pulled up. The mirrored apple green eyes widen slightly and then a strong grip on her right shoulder made her cringe.

"How do you know that dreck?" The redhead that had the exact same voice as Luke hissed, tightening the grip on her shoulder.

"O-Ow!" Aaralyn winced at the pain, trying to answer the best she can despite the confusion. "W-We're friends…"

The grip lessened to the point there wasn't much pain anymore on her shoulder. Crimson eyes stared at apple green eyes, in a stare down to be exact.

"Where is the replica?" Luke twin demanded in a harsh tone.

"I-I don't know…I haven't seen him." Aaralyn stuttered, this person was bad news she could feel it. "I was supposed to meet him here, but he hasn't appeared yet…"

No matter how much Luke and this guy look physically, the aura they gave out was on a different level. This guy had a darkening; hateful, drowning aura while the one Luke gave seemed to be more optimistic on a certain level that could cheer anyone up if he can.

"Let her go this instant!" A familiar voice shouted from the air.

The two heads look up in time to see a figure jump from the building, Luke twin let go of Aaralyn shoulder to jump back as the figure landed between them. The figure stood up straight, lighter red hair with golden tips tied in a ponytail wore a black cloak-like scarf, a white coat over his black shirt and black pants with faint red accents, his combat boots clank the metal part of the floor and his trusted sword, _Ultimatus_ strapped behind his lower back. Apple green eyes stared down at the ones that mirrored his own that glared back.

But…that glare seemed to be softening between shock and relief, Aaralyn thought.

"Asch." The actual Luke the blond woman knew greeted.

"Replica." The other redhead, Asch scoffed.

"Luke. What's going on here?" The blond woman asked, looking between the two mirrors.

"I'll explain later, Aaralyn." Luke avoided the question, sharply turning around and grabbed the blond woman wrist. "We have to get on the ship while Yuri distracts them."

"Wait! Yuri Lowell?!" Aaralyn exclaimed, glancing behind her to see Asch not doing anything other than watching them leave with an unreadable emotion.

_"What…was that about?"_ Aaralyn thought to herself as they left the man name Asch alone now at the docks.

* * *

On the ship heading to shore of Hypionia, in one of the cabins provided were occupied by Luke and Aaralyn. Both of them sat across from each other on the couch with the redhead Captain reading the black folder, some papers of it scattered on the table in front of them.

"Mind explaining to me about now, Luke?" The blond woman raised an eyebrow at the silence.

There was a pause from Luke, who sighed deeply and closed the folder. He put the folder down and took off his glasses. There wasn't much problem as he could see a lot better now after wearing them for years, but some things were still blurry for him.

"About what exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know. That man that looked like you and why the hell Yuri Lowell was here?" Aaralyn question mockingly.

"…Apparently Yuri chose to tag along with me up to Capua Nor as a _bodyguard_ he termed it. Since we had been attacked while looking for you and those people were still looking for me, Yuri suggested we switch places a bit. By that, he means disguising himself as me while I escape to here to meet up with you and get on the ship while he distracts them." The redhead Captain answered one of Aaralyn questions.

"All right, I'll thank that guy later." The blond woman mumbled. "So, what about that man earlier? He looked too much like you."

There was no answer from Luke, which irritated Aaralyn once again.

"Not gonna answer, huh?" Aaralyn stood up and walked to the door, opening and leaving with a shout of, "FINE!" before closing the door loudly.

Luke winced at the volume of the curses that were audible despite a closed door and some distances away. The redhead Captain sighed and ran a hand through his bangs, letting it fall across his face when let go. It wasn't that he didn't want to answer; it's just difficult to explain the entire situation.

"What the hell is going here…?" Luke mumbled.

**_Skit 6: Declaration_**

**_Aaralyn was still fuming from earlier conversation with Luke._**

**_Aaralyn: Grr…! That idiot! Why the hell he won't tell me anything concerning himself?! It's like he doesn't want me to know at all! _**

**_Aaralyn shouts, scratching her hair and messing it up in anger._**

**_Aaralyn: I'm sure that Lowell look so smug that he knows a lot about Luke while I'm sitting in the dark here! Mark my words, Luke! I'm going to find out whatever the heck you are hiding!_**

**_There was an evil chuckle from Aaralyn as she grins evilly, her face lit up in determination._**

**_Skit Ends_**


	4. Torii

A/N:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales of series, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:** Main Asch x Luke, Flynn x Yuri, Richard x Asbel.  
One-sided Yuri x Luke, Natalia x Asch, Tear x Luke, and Guy x Flynn.  
Hints of possible Jade x Guy and Ion x Sync.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, language and blood, OC's included, Skits and diaries included (Mainly by Luke), Luke is the main here, and OCC characters possibly.

**Helpful Tips**:  
**Crossover**- Titles

**_Crossover_**- Skits/Current Date/Setting/Location/Diary

_Crossover_- Thoughts/Flashback/Artes/Emphasis/Weapons Name

Crossover- Normal speaking/Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 3: Torii**

**_Luke Diary Entry 1-2: The Plan_**

**_Apparently, Yuri and I were attacked a few hours after we arrived in Capua Nor by Arietta the Wild monsters. That brat…She still hasn't given up the thought of revenge for the Liger Queen (Her mother). It was annoying to fight since we were surrounded by citizen and Yuri was quick-witted enough to come up with a plan. We both made a run for it after knocking down Arietta monsters and found some place to hide._**

**_Yuri idea was that we slightly switch places; that vigilant was suppose to disguise himself as me and distract Arietta and other Oracle Soldiers while I head to the port to meet up with Aaralyn. _**

**_What I wanted to know was…How long did Yuri keep that red wig and those cloths?_**

**_He said, "Just in case, Luke."_**

**_I was against Yuri for putting himself in danger for me when he had nothing to do with my mission. But, that guy seemed more stubborn than me it looks like._**

**_He told me to get out of the Imperial Knights cloths I wore and wear the cloths he had gotten. After that, we parted ways._**

**_I couldn't believe it…_**

**_Aaralyn was definitely at the port there, but someone else was there with her._**

**_Asch the Bloody, God-General of the Oracle Knights and…my original, our greetings were short and at least we weren't fighting. I grabbed Aaralyn hand and headed to the ship, I didn't glance at Asch behind me, but I knew what might've gone through his mind. _**

**_As expected, Aaralyn was mad that I didn't tell her anything about Asch. How could I when I was trying to find the words to tell her…?_**

The ship began to rock as if hit by earthquakes, Luke stumbling slightly in the hallways of the cabin section while looking for Aaralyn. When the ship stabilized, a novice Imperial Knight working on the ship saluted through seemed panicked.

"Sir, we have been attacked by…" The novice knight gulped. "…Assassin Rakshasa."

A blur of red and white dashed past the novice knight, who looked startled and looked to see the redhead Captain climbing up to the decks.

"Where is she…?" Luke mumbled, frantically searching for Aaralyn.

He had paled at the name of "Rakshasa" and if that ambitious man was here, then he had to find the Guide quickly. That man was quite skilled in stealth and dirty work, but never compared to the redhead Captain that clashed swords with him several times. Luke could still remember clear as day of Rakshasa declaration to humiliate the redhead Captain and be promoted to a high status in the Imperial Knights.

_"I'll kill you! I'll make you pay for all of this and have you taste the dirt when I'm above you!"_

Luke could only shake his head at such foolish arrogance, even he an idiot could tell. Right now, it's best to-

"_Eagle Dive_!" A deep, rough voice shouted from above.

The redhead stepped forward in time for a kick to be dropped, sending a shock wave that forced Luke to be sent backwards before it calmed again. Luke stood up, his arm over his eyes to block the cloud of dust and waited for it to clear.

The attacker revealed to be a man in his twenties with chopped, spiky brown hair. His features catlike like his stance bent and lowered. A scar covered his tanned cheek and his lips twitched into a feral grin. He wore lighter clothing that held the design of the Imperial Knights on the black fabric that clung to his fit-build body. On his hands equipped with claw like gauntlets.

"Rakshasa." Luke said bitterly, almost disgusted.

Damn, what a worst time to appear now.

"Hee-hee!Looks like the prey has been found!" Rakshasa said enthusiastically, standing up straight now. "And it turns out to be the cocky Captain of the Imperial Knights under Commandant Scifo division!"

"Cocky you say?" The redhead Captain repeated, a small smirk gracing his features. "Shouldn't that be you?"

There was a loud, boisterous laughter erupted eerily from Rakshasa.

"Quite a mouth you have, eh?" The assassin laughter died down, when facing Luke again it was no longer a grin, but a scowl that glared at the redhead. "That's what I hate about brats like you! One of the traits I hate the most so much I wanna tear into pieces!"

"Sorry if you hate me too much coming from a sore loser." Luke countered very sarcastically, earning a raging yell from Rakshasa that charged at him out of nowhere.

Luke side-stepped at the thrust of the clawed hand and unsheathed his _Ultimatus_ to slash upward at Rakshasa upper body, earning a screeching painful sound that imitated a mighty lion falls. The redhead didn't stop there as continued his attack to jump up and drop a downward slash.

"_Fang Blade!"_

It was easy to defeat the assassin due to his anger clouding his judgment. What an irony since he was an assassin that supposes to act stealth here. Apple green eyes watch the body fall against the wooden floor of the deck, of course, Luke had no intention to kill him since Rakshasa is part of the Imperial Knights no matter what.

Luke sheathed his _Ultimatus_ to see a group of soldiers with the novice knight from earlier marching up to him. They all saluted respectfully.

"Captain Luke, sir." The novice Knight greeted before looking at the assassin. "What should we do with him, sir?"

"Tie him up and put him in a cabin somewhere, make sure to keep a close eye on him." The redhead Captain ordered, turning around and heading to find Aaralyn. "Who knows what tricks he might be up to."

"Sir!" The entire soldiers behind him shouted.

Now to find Aaralyn…

* * *

Of course, the blond woman had felt that tremor from before and had to grab on a nearby rope used to hang the sails to stabilize herself. When the tremors were finished, she can assume something happened.

Shortly after the tremors, the deck began to shake as if a meteorite had fallen onto the ship and caused it to quake again. A few minutes later, it ended and she sighed in relief when finally gone.

"Geez, who the heck is crazy enough to do that on a ship?" Aaralyn asked no one in particular, hearing a familiar redhead calling her name.

"Aaralyn!"

The blond woman turned around to face Luke, who looked relieved when he saw her.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Aaralyn asked, blinking and stood up straight.

"Someone had intruded on this ship earlier, apparently to get in my way and I was afraid for a moment that something happened to you." Luke answered, smiling softly.

"As you can see, your concerns are unnecessary." The blond woman reassured Luke, looking away with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah."

"So…When are we getting to our destination?" The blond woman asked.

"It should be in another hour or so, you should rest in the cabin while I take care of some business." Luke suggested.

"The intruder?"

There was a nod from Luke, which answered any future questions that might be asked.

**_Skit 7: Homesickness_**

**_Luke notices that Aaralyn loud sigh of depression, his concern grows._**

**_Luke: Something wrong, Aaralyn? You're sighing quite a lot there…_**

**_Aaralyn: Oh, well I'm stuck with you till we return to Terca Lumireis after your job is done. I always wanted to see the outside world since I was only a teacher in the Mura No Kiri and only Guides that proved themselves could go outside the world._**

**_Luke: Well, you are outside your home and seeing the world right now, are you?_**

**_Aaralyn: True and I am a Guide now…But I can't help miss the children back home since I have the feeling this will be a long trip._**

**_Luke: Don't worry; it'll be over before you know it, Aaralyn._**

**_Luke smiles, making Aaralyn smile back_**

**_Aaralyn: You're right, Luke. _**

**_Skit Ends_**

It was late evening the time the two reached Aurnion, both choosing to head into Egothor Forest in the morning they booked at an inn to stay for the night.

The two having separated rooms, but still close to each other in case something happens. Aaralyn in her room was busy brushing her hair and getting ready to sleep. The redhead Captain was in his room, already lying down on his bed, through not sleeping yet.

Luke had his hands folded behind his head like a pillow and one leg cross the other, sometimes staring at the ceiling and other times staring at the window which was pitched black outside.

_"Just a little more and I'll be back in Auldrant…"_ Luke thought to himself, closing his eyes and letting sleep takeover.

* * *

The next day, early morning both Luke and Aaralyn marched through the forest. They encountered some monsters along the way which wasn't surprising.

After defeating the twenty-fifth monster in the row, the blond Guide had crouched down to a kneeled Luke. The redhead Captain had kept a hand over his forearm, crimson staining the white coat he wore and apple green eyes glanced at the crimson-eyed woman. The blond woman held her hand out when Luke grip over his forearm lessened and fall, revealing a deep, nasty red cut.

"_O gentle light_**(1)**_…First Aid_!" Aaralyn chanted as her hands glow a soothing light, fixing Luke cut till it left not even a scar. "That should do it."

"Thanks." The redhead Captain stood up, helping the blond woman up as well.

"As a support person, it's normal." The blond Guide stated. "But you're welcome either way."

"Right…" Luke gave an expression of doubt at Aaralyn statement before they started to walk further.

They walked further into the forest with Aaralyn taking lead and Luke behind her. The redhead Captain trusted Aaralyn with being his Guide through this forest. She had the knowledge and experience, more than Luke himself when it comes to geography.

"Apparently, the border shouldn't be that far from here." The blond Guide spoke up. "I remember that it should be some sort of** Torii(2)** in the more rocky part of this forest."

"Torii? What's that?" Luke asked, he never heard such a term before.

"Well, it's a traditional eastern gate that's very old, so no one knows where or what exactly they are other than it being some sort of gate. Usually they would stand as an entrance I heard." Aaralyn explained, her teaching mode coming in.

"Oh, that sounds interesting. I wonder what it's like…" Luke mused to himself.

"It's hard to say what it's like, so you have to see it for yourself." The blond Guide heard the muses. "Looks like we're near there, Luke."

True to Aaralyn words, the forest scenery changed to a more rocky landscape. Their footings were careful due to the uneven grounds full of rocks. The redhead captain looked around the area, not seeing this "gate" the blond Guide mentioned earlier and it was beginning to irritate him.

"We have been looking around for an hour and I still haven't seen this Torii, Aaralyn!" Luke finally snapped, narrowing his eyes toward the back of the blond Guide head.

"Shut up for once and we're here!" Aaralyn snapped back, halting to a stop.

"Please, I don't even-"Luke doubts melt away when he saw the _gate_ the blond Guide mentioned.

About twenty meters tall, two thick wooden post shoot up toward the sky and supported two beams, the top curved upwards. Painted bright scarlet, it would've been elegant if it weren't for the state of it rotting and covered in dirt.

"Woah…" The redhead Captain simply said.

"Told you it's hard to describe it. " Aaralyn scoff, walking up to the Torii now and stopped in front of the gate. "You need to see it for yourself."

"What are you doing now?" Luke asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Praying."Was the obvious answer.

"…Okay." The redhead captain said awkwardly.

Luke watched as Aaralyn clapped her hands together into a prayer. A glyph formed beneath her feet, the design foreign to the redhead captain as he noticed some electricity came to life around the post. The white jolts became more visible, a crackling noise more audible by the minute when the space within the gate emerge in a hazy like manner. Aaralyn stopped chanting and the glyph disappears before she turned to Luke.

"It's ready now, we just have to pass through and we'll be at Auldrant now. " The blond Guide announced. "But…I have some warnings I have to tell you no matter what."

"Warnings?" Luke repeated.

"Yes, that's correct." Aaralyn nodded her tone grim."First, make sure you keep me in your sights as I'm leading here. If you lose me and we separate, then you are stuck inside the mist for eternity."

"Haha...I'll make sure to remember that." The redhead Captain laughed nervously at the last statement. "Is that all?"

"One more thing, most effective way to make sure we don't separate is that we keep close to each other." The blond Guide showed an example by grabbing Luke wrist and started dragging him close to the gate. "Like this."

"Eh?" Luke blinked.

"Now, let's go then. The gate entrance won't last long."

* * *

**_Gnome Decan, UndinedayN.D. 2023,Auldrant_**

In the Grocer Hamlet in the Malkuth territory, Engeve was bustling through with their harvested crops and markets. Inside the Mayor Rose home, there was a dark blond haired man in his twenties wearing the traditional blue Malkuth Uniform, pushing his glasses against the bridge of his nose and took a sip of his tea from his seat. His crimson eyes watched the other man, with lighter blond hair that leaned against the wall, wearing black trousers and a cream yellow vest over his white shirt. But his gaze turned back to the Mayor, Rose listening politely to the problem at hand.

"As it stands, it seems that there are Ligers at the Cheagle forest again." Rose went straight to the point. "I know it's rude to bother you about this problem again, Colonel Curtiss especially after you and few others had helped us before."

"No madam, it's quite alright." The dark blond man stood up. "We took care of it before; it's not different from now."

"Really?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes." A smooth voice of a female perked their ears.

They turned their heads to see a woman around her twenties wearing a brown uniform that signifies she's with the Order of Lorelei. Her long silvery gray hair flutters back and forth, parts of her bang slide to one side to cover one of her sky blue eyes. She wields a staff in one hand as she walked in.

The other blond haired man moved away from his place, a hand gripping the hilt of his noble family sword. He smiled politely.

"What did you find, Tear?" The Colonel asked, through sounded like a demand.

"I found someone we know that could help us with the Liger problem. " The woman named Tear answered. "He seemed enthusiastic to see us again."

"Wait, you don't mean…" The lighter haired blond spoke when a furry blue creature floated inside the house from behind Tear, appearing shy.

"Well, well…If it isn't Mieu." The Colonel greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

"Mieu…I'm fine, Jade!" The creature, Mieu greeted back with cheerfulness turning to meet the other blond. "It's nice to see you again, Guy!"

The blond name Guy grinned, letting Mieu sit on his shoulder for now.

"Ms. Rose, it seems that we'll be heading our way now that we have gathered the necessary people." Jade informed the Mayor, who nodded.

"All right, but be careful. I heard this Liger Queen is fiercer than the last one."

The trio had left Engeve before midday after gathering their supplies together. Mieu now in Tear arms chatted away to both Guy and Jade amusement at Tear weakness for cute things.

"It's been so long since we started to gather like this and went on an adventure." Guy began to speak, earning the others attention.

They all stopped to look at Guy, who gave a nostalgia expression and stared at the blue sky full of Fon Belts.

"Yes, indeed…Five years to be exact since _he_…disappeared…." Tear spoke softly, her tone full of sorrow.

"Natalia said that _he_ betrayed us and nearly tried to kill her. " Jade reminded them, his tone neutral as ever. "Apparently, she appeared convincing enough."

"Well…I wouldn't believe that _he_ do something like that." Guy argued, narrowing his eyes at the Colonel words.

"I'm merely restating what happened."

"Enough, you two." Tear smooth voice broke them apart before an argument would start. "We should hurry to the Cheagle Forest and do something about those Ligers."

Guy scratched his head nervously while the Colonel only shrugged his shoulders.

"You're right. Sorry about that." Guy apologized.

"No matter, as Tear said we should hurry." Jade smiled and they continued their walk toward North were the Cheagle Forest is.

* * *

After the hardships of walking through that dense mist and almost had gotten lost within the space, here he was. The familiar sky full of Fon Belts and the air simmering with fonon particles surge through his body like medicine. There wasn't any need for the glasses since it seemed to have gotten blurry when he still had them on when taking a step into the grass. So he took them off, his vision clear as day.

The familiar forest of where his journey had started, The Cheagle Forest.

The redhead was filled with glee but at the same time filled with fear.

Luke knew that he wasn't supposed to be here since he was dead to them after all. He was betrayed and left to die all alone in a foreign land that wasn't Auldrant. Five years and he returned here.

His thoughts wondered to the others. Did they care that he wasn't there? Did they miss him? Or did they not even spare a thought that he was gone at all?

The redhead Captain sighed, it didn't matter…He had to remember why he came here for.

As Captain Luke, no one else and that's it.

"Hey, Luke!" Aaralyn shouted as she caught up to him.

The redhead Captain had run ahead earlier in a hurry the moment they left the Torii. It took a while for the blond woman to catch up to Luke since she lost him a few times in this unfamiliar forest.

Aaralyn stopped when she was next to Luke, catching her breath. This forest sure had a strange feeling and the air brimming with power. The blond Guide had noticed Luke without his glasses and his expressions conflicted with anticipation? No…It was excitement and fear that were in a struggle.

"Where is this place, Luke?" Aaralyn asked, looking around the forest.

"If I remember correctly, this is the Cheagle Forest." Luke answered, his gaze never moving from in front of him.

"Cheagle Forest?"

"Yeah, home to the Cheagles, sacred beast to the Order of Lorelei." The redhead captain explained.

"Lorelei? You mean the rumored sentient being of the seventh fonons?" The blond woman questioned quizzically.

Luke gave a small nod. "That's right. Anyway, we should find a way out of here first and stop to the nearest town which is Engeve here."

"Oh, the Grocer Hamlet village…." Aaralyn mused, impatient to see what Auldrant really looks like for real.

Before the two could begin to leave the forest, a blinding flashing light from distances away erupted throughout the entire forest. Forcing both Luke and Aaralyn to close their eyes and opened them when the light faded away.

"What the hell was that…?" Aaralyn exclaimed, bewildered of the light just now. "Luke, do you-LUKE?!"

The blond Guide shouts were deaf to the redhead Captain when he began to dash where the light was. Shortly to Aaralyn dislike, she began to follow after the stupid redhead again.

Luke knew what that light could possibly be and if he's right, then it's one heck of a déjà vu.

**_Skit 8: Déjà Vu_**

**_Tear: This takes me back then five years ago. _**

**_Jade: Yes, indeed it does, Tear._**

**_Guy: Really? What does?_**

**_Mieu: Mieu! When I first met Master, Tear and Jade!_**

**_Guy: Huh? Oh yeah, when Luke had disappeared from the Duke Fabre Manor by the hyperresonance while you were attempting to assassinate your brother, Tear?_**

**_Tear: Yes, that's right…I had the impression of Luke as a spoiled brat…But after Akzeriuth, he truly wanted to change…._**

**_Tear looks down while the others faces become serious._**

**_Jade: I would like to believe that Luke wanted to change, but after that incident with nearly attempting to murder Natalia. It's impossible to trust him._**

**_Guy: You may say that, Jade…But I believe that Luke wouldn't do something like that no matter what._**

**_Mieu: Mieeuu….Master…._**

**_Mieu looks sad._**

**_Jade: Either way, we aren't even sure of Luke status right now. It's been five years now, he might be dead or perhaps found a new life somewhere._**

**_Guy: Now don't say that!_**

**_Guy raises his voice which is rare, Tear frowns and glares at them both._**

**_Tear: Enough! We should focus on the Ligers right now and discuss this later._**

**_Both Guy and Jade are silent and leaves, which left Tear and Mieu alone. Tear looks down again, speaking to herself in a soft, sad tone. _**

**_Tear: Luke…Are you alive still? If so…Please let Guy words be true at all cost…_**

**_Mieu: Master wouldn't hurt his friends…_**

**_Tear: I know, Mieu…_**

**_Skit Ends_**

* * *

A/N:

"_O gentle light_**(1)**_…First Aid_!"- Apparently, there are many different incantations for the Arte, First Aid. So I thought...Make up my own, but the actual Arte will still be the same.

**Torii(2)-**

I looked it up on different sources for designs of it, but generally is a Shinto architecture that appears as entrances to shrines and such. The belief was that it suppose to act as a gate for the world and the next world. This is what a Torii looks like:

Site: wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/98/Torii_ /250px-Torii_ .png


	5. Gaps In Time

A/N:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales of series, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:** Main Asch x Luke, Flynn x Yuri, Richard x Asbel.  
One-sided Yuri x Luke, Natalia x Asch, Tear x Luke, and Guy x Flynn.  
Hints of possible Jade x Guy and Ion x Sync.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, language and blood, OC's included, Skits and diaries included (Mainly by Luke), Luke is the main here, and OCC characters possibly.

**Helpful Tips**:  
**Crossover**- Titles

**_Crossover_**- Skits/Current Date/Setting/Location/Diary

_Crossover_- Thoughts/Flashback/Artes/Emphasis/Weapons Name

Crossover- Normal speaking/Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gaps in Time**

This Liger Queen was different from the last one five years ago. No, different wouldn't the right term. It was the same yet different creature from five years ago would be the proper term. The Liger Queen that carried the same appearance and aura, but the colors of it were eerily pale and black all over. The attacks were fiercer than five years ago and it appears that normal methods won't win against this monster.

Those were Jade thoughts as he calculated quickly in the middle of his casting. Guy was busy holding off the Liger Queen and Tear was quickly casting _Holy Song_.

They had found the Fon Master, Ion earlier in the forest when he felt partly responsible that the Liger Queen appeared again which wasn't his fault really. Due to Ion health and high status in the Order of Lorelei, Jade decided they couldn't send Ion back to wait in Engeve for several reasons and let the Fon Master tag along with them. They headed down to where the Liger den is and have Mieu talk to the Liger Queen.

Unexpected, Mieu said that the Liger Queen couldn't be interpreted; it didn't mean that Mieu couldn't understand the monster. It meant that there was something off of this Liger Queen in the start. Out of nowhere, the darker version of the Liger Queen gave a mighty roar and began to charge at them.

Guy at the front-lines bought the Colonel and Tear enough time to chant a spell. Jade casting a earth spell that brought forth the ground shooting up the sky and the Melodist casted spears made of holy light aiming that both aimed for the Liger Queen. It had little effect as they tried different spells to find their foe weakness.

"Gah!" The Gardios Noble pained cry reached both caster ears.

Guy had been pushed back by the Liger Queen claw that left deep cuts on his chest. Tear immediately began to cast a healing Arte.

"_Come forth O illumination of life! Healing Circle_!" A blue healing glyph appeared beneath the knocked down Guy, light radiating around him as his cuts closed quickly.

"Thanks Tear!" Guy stood up quickly, getting into stance again and began to charge at the Liger Queen.

The Gardios Noble swung his sword twice, making a X on the ground where the Liger stands and stood still, pointing his sword as light erupted from the cross.

"_Final Cross!"_

There was little effect on the Liger Queen that shrugged it off as a scratch. Guy jumped back, watching the movements of the monster carefully as he shouted at Jade and Tear.

"Our attacks won't seem to work on this monster!"

"What attacks haven't we tried yet?" Tear asked, feeling her energy to cast Artes running out.

The state of his comrades in battle didn't escape Jade glare. Guy was panting heavy and Tear was getting a bit pale. This wasn't good, if he didn't find a way to finish the Liger Queen quickly, then they'll be doomed. Ion isn't able to fight either given his ill-like state.

"We tried Light that didn't seem to have much effect. Added to that is Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and the only element left are…" Jade trailed off when a voice behind them spoke up.

"Let us take over here, Colonel." A familiar masculine earned shocked looks, including Jade who crimson eyes widen up slightly.

They all turned their heads to see a familiar redhead with tinted gold locks wearing a white coat over his black outfit and a black scarf-like cloak covered his chin. The redhead only smiled, tapping the dull-edged of his_ Ultimatus_ on his shoulders.

"Luke…" The green-haired Fon Master, Ion smiled, clutching Mieu tightly.

"I can't believe it…Luke, is that really you?!" Guy shouted his cobalt eyes stared right into apple green.

"As much I want to ask questions, we have to deal with this." Jade brought them back into reality, casting Luke a glance. "Now, you said you would take over? Do you know this monster weakness, Luke?"

"You already solved that mystery yourself, Colonel." The redhead spoke bluntly. "Besides, I'm unable to cast a certain level of Fonic Artes and I will leave that part to my companion."

"Companion?" Tear raised an eyebrow, noticing that there was someone behind Luke now.

It was a blond woman with crimson eyes wearing only a white knee length dress and a hard jean jacket over her. She was panting heavy, obviously she must've ran and leaned against her knee high brown boots.

"Geez, Luke…" The blond woman spoke. "You should've told me you were gonna run! I got lost several times trying to find you, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry, but I might have to ask you for your help, Aaralyn." Luke gave a meek smile at the blond name Aaralyn, who looked confused.

When the blond woman crimson eyes turned to the scene before her; a dark looking feline monster growled. Then it connected in her head.

"Oh…Right...That, looks like another Undead**(1)**." Aaralyn removed the cloth around her spear; it was a simple design that could mix with a staff.

"Undead?" Jade repeated, highly curious now.

"I'll explain later, Colonel." Luke tried to get the Colonel to focus back on the fight. "Guy and I should buy some time for you to cast an Arte."

"He's right." Tear nodded in agreement. "We can talk after defeating this monster."

"Yep!" Guy replied cheerfully as he stood next to Luke, already in stance as Luke imitated behind.

"It's been a while since we fought together like this…It's strange…" Luke said quietly, earning a grin from Guy.

"Nice to have you back, buddy. We got a lot of catching up to do." Guy welcomed Luke back, who only nodded.

"Yeah…."

"Focus on the enemy, you two!" Jade shouted at the battlefield, beginning to cast a high level Fonic Arte.

The loud roar of the dark Liger Queen signaled the battle to continue. Both swordsmen expertly blocking and attacking the feline monster while the casters are almost finished with their spells to support or initiate attack.

"Wow! You improved Luke!" Guy shouted midst of the battle, slicing the thick hide of the Liger Queen. "Looks like you weren't slacking off while I wasn't around!"

"I could say the same to you, Guy!" Luke shouted back, raising his sword in front of him as a white glyph appears in time to protect him from the thunderous breath.

When the foe attack is done at the same the glyph disappeared, Luke charged in again, slashing against its weak point.

"_O __magnificent song of angels...!"_ Tear began to sing, a medium sized purple glyph appeared beneath her. "_Va Rei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa..._"

The soothing effects of the song spread throughout the party as it healed their wounds and strengthen their offense and defense.

"_Suffer within this oppressive force…"_ The Colonel finished his incantation in time. "_Gravity Well_!"

A medium sized black shape dome appeared in time when Luke and Guy moved away from the Liger Queen. The gravity spells surrounding the Liger Queen and entrapping it with lightning crackling on the shell. It was evident that the spell had great effect of it being a dark element, the screeching roar of pain from the gravity increasing and pressuring the Liger Queen.

When the _Gravity Well_ resided, the dark Liger Queen was getting tired in time for Aaralyn attack.

"_O hellion whose roar chills the very soul, resound."_ The blond woman chanted, raising her spear up _"...Bloody Howling!"_

A vortex of pitch darkness appeared, lifting the dark Liger Queen toward it as howls of the otherworldly creatures echoes throughout the den and slashes at the prey in its grasp. After moments later, the black orb dissipated, letting go of the Liger Queen as it went limp on the grassy grounds. Almost everyone sighed in relief when the deed has been done.

"Glad that's over…" Guy spoke, sitting down now after a close to doom experience.

"We can't be too sure yet. "Tear said, critically eyeing the Liger Queen. "It looks exactly the same as five years ago…"

"That can't be! It either had to be a different Liger that lived here!" The Malkuth noble countered.

"I have to agree with Tear…It definitely looks like the same Liger Luke, Tear, and Jade fought five years ago." Ion soft voice broke out the tense air, watching as Luke had walked up to the dead monster that began to dissipate into fonons.

"Luke?" Guy called out his best friend.

The redhead crouched down to observe a moment; the pale pink fur and the darkening white furs and the state of it before standing up. He turned to the others, staring at Aaralyn with a nod.

"It's definitely an Undead."

"Ah…What a pain, they had to be here-"

"If you don't mind me interrupting, what is this _Undead_ to be exact and how does it relate to this Liger Queen?" Jade asked in a stern tone.

The blond woman glanced at Luke, who only nodded again that it was alright. Aaralyn coughed lightly before speaking.

"Recently about three to four years ago, the signs of creatures already been killed or dead had begun to reanimate. Those are known as the Undead, the source had been found during that time period, but the mastermind behind it escaped. Luckily, we were able to do something about the source and the appearance of reanimated dead had lessened. I didn't expect for some to be in Auldrant too." Aaralyn explained, earning slightly shocked or shocked looks.

"So the Liger Queen in this den became an Undead?" Tear concluded, which both Luke and the blond woman nodded.

"Interesting…it explains everything then…" There was glint of omen passing through the Colonel glasses before it disappeared. "Let's head back to Engeve since our business here is finished."

No one argued with that, but the Colonel remembered something and faced Luke with a stern stare.

"Oh, and Luke, I never expected you to call me Colonel." Jade smiled. "It's quite strange, so do calls me Jade like you usually do."

"…Whatever, Jade." Luke shrugs, it was fine either way.

The redhead felt a tug on his coat sleeve and turned to look at Ion, who smiled fondly at him along with Mieu that floated around.

"Welcome back, Luke."

"Welcome back, Master!"

The Cheagle sat on Luke shoulder, nuzzling his furry cheek against Luke pale one. The redhead smiled and petted Mieu. He glanced at Tear, who smiled at him, her eyes saying the same also.

"C'mon, you all!" Guy shouted, pushing the three of the slowpokes ahead where Jade and behind him was Aaralyn were. "We can catch up once we're safe!"

**_Skit 9: Define Kindness_**

**_Jade: It seems like you and Luke knows each other quite well, Ms…Aaralyn was it?_**

**_Aaralyn: Yes, that's correct. I apologize if I hadn't introduced myself earlier._**

**_Guy: It's all right; after all fighting together does makes us closer._**

**_Jade: I wouldn't quite agree with that statement, Gailardia._**

**_Guy seems confused and shocked._**

**_Guy: Eh?_**

**_Aaralyn: So I'm assuming you all are Luke friends as well?_**

**_Tear: Yes, we were with Luke before he disappeared five years ago. I'm Tear Grants if I haven't introduced myself yet._**

**_Guy: Gailardia Galan Gardios, also known as Guy to most people._**

**_Jade: Jade Curtiss, but do please call me Jade._**

**_Ion: I'm Ion._**

**_Mieu: And I'm Mieu!_**

**_Aaralyn laughs softly._**

**_Aaralyn: Everyone seems nice; I guess that's why Luke is friends with all of you._**

**_Guy: Thanks, you seemed to be a kind person too._**

**_Luke: Hah, define kind with her two-Umpf!_**

**_Luke had been punched by Aaralyn to almost everyone surprise. Aaralyn smiles too calmly._**

**_Aaralyn: Excuse Luke, but what was that?_**

**_Luke: There… you see?_**

**_Everyone else sighs or sweat drops. _**

**_Skit Ends_**

When the group arrived back at Engeve, there were several looks of shock from the people that lived in the farmers' village upon seeing the familiar redhead. After reporting to Rose at the Mayor home, the busty woman didn't seem quite shock well she was shocked, but then smiled and patted Luke head.

"It's good to see you again, Luke and thank you once again for helping us out."

Luke could only felt his heart a little warm for being thanked once and patted on his head like a little kid.

"Y-Your welcome, Ms. Rose." Luke coughed lightly and they left the Mayor house to stay at a nearby inn.

Night had fallen and the group had gathered in the lounge. Jade was standing near Luke and Guy that had taken a seat on the couch and were catching up with Tear and Ion sitting across from the two boys. Aaralyn stood near the window and played with Mieu, particularly tugging the Cheagle ears.

"Now that everyone's here, I would like to discuss some things." The Colonel spoke suddenly, catching their attention.

"What is it, Jade?" The Fon Master asked, hinting that this conversation was going somewhere.

"I want to question where Luke had been this entire time for five years." Everyone tensed at this, particularly Luke since he was the subject here.

"Luke, I want to know something…On that day before you disappeared, did you have any ill intent to harm Natalia?" Jade went straight to the point.

The frown was visible on Luke face; he was silent for a moment before speaking.

"…Did Natalia say that I was going to kill her?"

"…Yes, she did. Were you or were you not going to kill her?" Jade repeated his question, slightly irritated that he had to repeat it.

"…No, I wasn't. " Luke answered. "I wouldn't kill a friend no matter what…"

"Tell us, Luke. What happened on that day?" The Colonel ordered.

"Wait, I'm sure that-"Aaralyn was about to say not to pry into Luke personal business.

"Its fine, Aaralyn…You can help me explain what happened after that." Luke smiled at her gently, not noticing the slight frown on Tear features.

The redhead turned back to Jade, "All right, I'll tell you what happened five years ago…Back then…"

_It was raining that day; the skies were darkened gray made of sorrows that drenched down on its object of interest. In a particular forest was a redhead that wore a white, short-sleeved coat with yellow accents over his black outfit that showed his stomach, revealing his well-toned abs and his combat boots were covered in dirt as he walked down the muddy path._

_His clothing and short hair drenched from the rain, following behind his cousin, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lavender, her golden hair kept in place with a brown headband and her adventure style blue and white stripped outfit were drenched too. Luke had to wonder if Natalia was even bothered that she had to go out in a storm like this._

_"Natalia?" The redhead replica called out his cousin._

_They both were deep in the forest now away from the town of Belkend. When Natalia stopped suddenly, so did Luke who frowned more when his cousin turned around to stare at him with a stern expression. This confused the redhead, what on earth did he do for Natalia to look at him like that?_

_"Is there something wrong, Natalia?" Luke asked warily._

_"Luke." Natalia said his name, through sounded strain. "…What's your relationship with Asch?"_

_"Asch?" The redhead raised an eyebrow, what on earth did Asch have to do with this?_

_"I…saw you two together last time we were at Daath. " The princess tone was uncertain, as if she was trying to find another word._

_It clicked inside Luke head what Natalia words meant and paled visibly; glad for once the rain had clouded his honest face. He was panicking inside; he knew how Natalia cared deeply about Asch. If she did found out and it processed through her, he's going to go through hell for a while. _

_"Huh?" Luke blinked, trying to act dumb. "Asch wanted to fight me, so he dragged me through Daath."_

_"Would this fighting be that Asch would trap you against the wall and…I don't want to say it" Natalia shook her head. "The point is…That your relationship with Asch seems more than friendly."_

_"Natalia…What is it that you are trying to say here exactly?" Luke asked, still faking and he wondered of all the worst time did Natalia had to find out._

_"…It's strange for a replica and an original to have a relationship like that. That's what I'm saying, Luke!" The princess raised her voice, almost shouting now. _

_The redhead flinch at the shout and opened his mouth to say something, but fell deaf as Natalia continued._

_"Asch…Luke…he promised me…" Natalia sobbed silently and looked at the ground, her golden bangs hiding her eyes._

_"Natalia…" The redhead replica only said her name; he bit his lip knowing that Natalia is referring to his original._

_"Why…he promised me…" The princess head raised slowly to only glare angrily at Luke, an expression he hadn't seen before. "He promised me!"_

_Luke definitely seen plenty of Natalia angry glares, but this one…seemed murderous. Before he knew it, Natalia had her bow in hand and draw an arrow out. The princess pulled the string as she prepared to take aim and the redhead replica had to actually wonder if she was serious._

_"Natalia! Stop it! I'm not going to fight you!" Luke shouted, trying to reason with his cousin._

_"Good, because I will end this now, Replica Luke!" Natalia shouted as she shot the arrow aiming for Luke._

_The redhead replica knew that arrow was aiming for him and was about to dodge till something stopped him…No, not stopped, slowed down. A gravity spell held in place, but where and that arrow had a sinister dark aura. And Natalia…_

_Apple green eyes widen in shock at the sight of his cousin. Natalia looked like she was possessed, her light green eyes had visible golden hues in them and an ominous black aura seeped around her. Luke wasn't able to make it out the rest in time when the clear sound of his shoulder flesh being pierced through his clothing and then there was a sickening, loud sound of his chest being slashed deeply. _

_"Eh…?" He coughed blood, so much blood mixed with his saliva on the ground not noticing that he had fallen to his knees and._

_Luke arm supported him up while he was covering his blood-stained mouth with the other. In a few minutes the redhead replica felt his arm wobbly and slide against the muddy floor, lying down on his side and losing conscious quickly. Luke strained himself to tilt his head up to look through the black dots dancing along in his vision to see Natalia dropping her bow. He heard his cousin gasp loudly in shock like she never knew what she had done. _

_The redhead could faintly hear Natalia voice fall deaf to his ears and finally, he lost conscious._

"…That's what happened." Luke concluded looking away at the indifferent expression his old companions gave.

"After that, I somehow found him in the forest where my village was. I brought him in and he woke up in few days time with most of his injuries healed." Aaralyn explained the rest.

"So…" Jade pushed his glasses up. "…How did Luke end up near your village when he was supposed to be near Belkend?"

"It's probably an after-effect from the sinister aura Luke mentioned earlier." The blond Guide explained. "If I remember five years ago, the Witch said that there was a curse placed on Luke."

"A curse?" Guy frowned, casting Luke a worried glance now.

"Don't worry, Guy…It had been removed around three years ago." Luke gave a reassuring smile to his friends.

"Why did you not return to Auldrant then, Luke?" Tear asked, and then there was a slightly darkening look from Luke.

"…How was I supposed to return when I thought you all considered me dead…?" The redhead countered.

Silence hung around the air.

"What happened after he recovered, Ms. Aaralyn?" The Colonel continued, breaking the silence. "If he chose not to return to Auldrant then…you mentioned about Ephinea and Terca Lumireis he had to choose to live in?"

The blond Guide nodded, "Yes, that's correct. Since Auldrant hadn't been discovered by both Ephinea and Terca Lumireis, it might be the same for Auldrant. But I think it did exist for all three sides in myths and such. They are continents with subcontinents within them. "

"How do they live without Fonons and its technology?" Guy asked, his curiosity rising.

"Unlike Auldrant using Fonons from the memory particles that formed into seven elements, Ephinea uses Eleth that is provided by three Valkines and their respective elements and Terca Lumireis uses a technology called Blastia that uses the life source of Aer." Luke explained, going through his suit case and brought out two books and handed it to Guy. "One of the about Ephinea and the other is about Terca Lumireis."

Tear and Ion glanced at it while Mieu looked from Guy shoulder.

"It could be useful to know about different counties." Tear reasoned, taking one of the books.

"I agree. There might be a chance of foreigners coming from a different land and have no knowledge of Auldrant." Ion nodded and looked at the book Guy was reading.

"Now…the last question I want to ask Luke is why after five years are you here now?" The Colonel stared at Luke.

The others raised their heads and too they stared at Luke.

The redhead knew it would come to this eventually and he would've act on it sooner or later. He glanced at Aaralyn, who seemed nervous of the tension.

"…I'm here on orders under the Commandant of the Imperial Knights to negotiate with the Fon Master." Luke answered, earning mild surprise looks except for Jade.

"…What happened, Luke?" Ion asked nervously.

"The Oracle Soldiers have attacked one of the knights guarding the border and they were God-Generals Sync, Arietta and Asch I bumped into while heading to Auldrant with the Guide, Aaralyn. My superior wants to know what, why and who orders where the God-Generals taking from." The redhead stared at Ion.

"What?!" Tear stood up instantly. "Does my brother have something to do with this?!"

"I'm not sure since I wasn't there at that time and had only been informed recently."

The Fon Master glanced at Jade, who only nodded at the questioning look from Ion.

"Luke, it may be possible that it could be Dorian General Grants and Grad Maestro Mohs had something to do with what's happening." Ion spoke, tensing slightly at the looks received from the others.

"Do you mean that Van and the Grand Maestro have begun some sort of plan..?" The redhead questioned.

"That's why I'm here with Jade and the others to investigate the strange incidents that have been occurring. " Ion answered honestly.

"But…" Guy started, putting a finger under his chin and his expression thoughtful "…For Luke to come here under a Commandant orders, he must've been a important figure to have an important mission."

"Well, he had made it as a Captain of the Imperial Knights under the Commandant brigade. "Aaralyn added.

"….Wow, things do change." Guy simply said, his expression still the same but more stiff.

"Well, well, you sure worked hard, Luke." There was a teasing smile on Jade features.

"Master is amazing! Mieu~" The Cheagle praised, sitting on Luke shoulders now and gave a big smile.

"He…outranked me…" Tear said disbelievingly, shocked even.

"Congrats, Luke." Ion smiled and patted Luke shoulders.

"Thanks…" Luke said, somewhat bothered by few of those comments.

"Anyway, Anise will be here with the Tartarus tomorrow and we can head to Grand Chokmah then to give our report to his majesty." Jade announced, the smile still plastered on his face. "We should all get plenty of rest."

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm pretty tired now." Ion agreed, standing up and heading to his room now after bidding good-night.

"Well, it had been a pretty long day of fighting." Guy reminded as he grabbed Luke. "You must be tired too from your trip here, Luke. Night, guys!"

"Night you all…" Luke gave a meek smile and both he and Guy left the room.

"We should sleep now, Ms. Aaralyn." Tear suggested, standing up now.

"Sure and it's just Aaralyn." The blond Guide smiled and the two girls left their rooms with a trailing Mieu from behind.

"Well…Everyone asleep." Jade spoke softly, grabbing the two books and took a seat on the couch. "Ephinea and Terca Lumireis…Luke returns and the God-Generals attacking…Recent events of this Undead…Interesting."

There was hint of a true smile on Jade face.

"Welcome back, Luke."

**_Skit 10: Best Friends_**

**_Guy: Luke…You awake still?_**

**_Luke: Hm…?_**

**_Luke groggily speaks and yawns softly._**

**_Luke: What's wrong, Guy? Can't sleep?_**

**_Guy: Well, something like that. It must be weird…to see after all these years it's like you never left at all._**

**_Luke: It feels that way to you, doesn't it?_**

**_Luke looks down with a smile._**

**_Guy: Through to hear that you became a Captain…It must've been hard._**

**_Guy frowns at the thought of his best friend hurt and Luke only smiles cheerfully._**

**_Luke: I do admit it was harsh with the competition going around gaining ranks. I wasn't really interested and work for how I see fit._**

**_Guy: Really? If you weren't interested, how did you become Captain?_**

**_Luke: Some incidents happen about three years ago and I was promoted to a Captain._**

**_Guy grins._**

**_Guy: Must've been one heck of an event then! You should tell me about It later!_**

**_Luke expression changes to unreadable close to melancholy._**

**_Luke: It's nothing important really._**

**_Guy: Luke?_**

**_Luke: It's nothing, we should sleep._**

**_Luke expression changes to his upbeat self and leaves, which left Guy alone, who became serious._**

**_Guy: Luke…What are you hiding?_**

**_Skit Ends_**

* * *

A/N:

Undead**(1)** - As explained, signs of creatures already been killed or dead had begun to reanimate. It's still quite unclear what happened three years ago in this story, but there is a possibility of a prequel to this.


	6. Cruising in the Tartarus

A/N:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales of series, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:** Main Asch x Luke, Flynn x Yuri, Richard x Asbel.  
One-sided Yuri x Luke, Natalia x Asch, Tear x Luke, and Guy x Flynn.  
Hints of possible Jade x Guy and Ion x Sync.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, language and blood, OC's included, Skits and diaries included (Mainly by Luke), Luke is the main here, and OCC characters possibly.

**Helpful Tips**:  
**Crossover**- Titles

**_Crossover_**- Skits/Current Date/Setting/Location/Diary

_Crossover_- Thoughts/Flashback/Artes/Emphasis/Weapons Name

Crossover- Normal speaking/Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cruising in the Tartarus**

**_Luke Diary Entry 1-3: Reunion _**

**_I never expected to encounter Rakshasa from the Imperial Knights; through he went on the path of the assassin than a Knight. He really expected to beat me in a front instead of the back. Luckily, my taunt had provoked him to render him an easy target and knocked him out. I left him to one of the other Generals in Hypionia, so he might get on trail or be punished severely. I worried for a moment that he might've hurt Aaralyn since our argument earlier._**

**_We headed to Egothor Forest after reaching the town, Aurnion. Upon there, we found a gate; it was called a "Torii" Aaralyn said. She did some sort of chant/prayer and the gate opened. After a few warnings, we went in and damn, the mist was thick inside. _**

**_I didn't know what I did the moment I recognize the forest we were in was the Cheagle Forest. I just ran there and took in every surrounding, I was excited about meeting the others again yet I was scared…that they might've not cared at all that I was gone. I wouldn't quite blame them after all I was cruel to them and acted like an arrogant asshole to them, and did something I couldn't ever be forgiven for…_**

**_A light flashed throughout the Cheagle Forest. I could recognize that it was Ion DaathicFonic Arte and it worried me that the kid might've collapse again. Heh, it was like déjà vu again._**

**_Aaralyn and I went to the Ligers Den when she told me there was an evil presence here, heck I can even feel it too. It would be a lie if I said I was surprised, well, only mild shock to find Jade, Tear and Guy fighting against an Undead Liger Queen while Ion and Mieu were at the back unable to fight. Normal methods usually won't work, so we both had to intervene to assist them._**

**_Guy was actually warmed enough to welcome me back and that made me feel at ease. Ion and Tear also welcomed me back along with Mieu. Jade seemed to be obnoxious as usual, but that enough to know that he was tolerant of my presence._**

**_We defeated the Undead Liger Queen and headed back to Engeve to stay at an Inn for the night. I along with Aaralyn had to explain and answer some questions interrogated by Jade. It went smoothly, but I had to tell them what had happened five years ago when I disappeared._**

**_They looked like they didn't believe me when I told them about my disappearance. Of course, I couldn't quite believe it either. I…don't think it was Natalia that wanted to kill me after all._**

**_We also explained about Ephinea and Terca Lumireis and how they were real and different from Auldrant. Again, they weren't shock to my surprise._**

**_What were they shock about is when Aaralyn told them I became a Captain in the Imperial Knights. I felt somewhat insulted by that._**

**_Apparently Anise is coming to pick us up on the Tartarus, so we retired early to bed._**

* * *

The next day, the redhead Captain yawned as he left the inn with Guy and headed outside the village. Jade, Tear, Ion, Mieu and Aaralyn were already there and waited for the two males to catch up.

"Had a good sleep, Luke?" Tear asked, smiling.

"Ugh…Five more minutes would've been nice…" Luke groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I haven't had a good sleep for a while…"

"It's understandable that you might still be tired, but wait a little longer Luke." Ion reassured the redhead Captain.

"I know…"

"The Tartarus is here." Jade informed them, all heads looked up.

The land dreadnought of the Malkuth Empire, a giant white boat with gold accents capable of traveling land and sea was just right in front of them. It seemed to have made it's stopped an hour ago.

"Woah…" Aaralyn whistled at the sight. "What a ship."

"It's a military ship to be exact, capable of traveling land and sea." Guy explained, watching the emergency hatch opened and stairs falling from the door to the ground.

The door opened to reveal a short girl wearing a pink outfit with the symbol of the Order of Lorelei on her tabard and a stitched up doll latched to her shoulders. Her black twin pigtails flutter a bit as she turned her head back and forth till her chestnut eyes caught sight of the group on the ground. She then smiled and ran down the stairs; she stopped in front of Ion.

"Ion!" The pig-tailed exclaimed, exasperated yet relieved. "Do you know how worried I was when you suddenly disappeared like that without me?!"

"I'm sorry, Anise." The Fon Master gave a meek apology, smiling at the girl name Anise.

"Ugh…Please inform me next time before you go off somewhere like that again, Ion." Anise rubbed her temples before taking note of other people presence.

The pig-tailed girl gave a flirty and cute smile at both Guy and Jade. The Gardios noble had paled while the Colonel was neutral as ever.

"Hello, Colonel and Guy~" Anise ran up to Guy, who backed away a bit much to the pig-tailed girl annoyance and walked up to the Colonel. "Colonel~ so how are you?"

"I'm quite fine, thank you." Jade answered with a smile. "What's the status on the Tartarus?"

"It's up and ready to go, Colonel!~" Anise answered with enthusiasm.

The pig-tailed girl turned to Tear and greeted her, "Hey there, Tear. How are things in Yulia City?"

"It's fine, Anise." The Melodist answered politely. "I'm worried about my brother intentions here at the moment."

"I can't blame you…Commandant and the God-Generals went AWOL again…" There was a sigh from Anise before she smiled again. "Well, let the six of us get going!"

"Eight to be exact, Anise." The Colonel corrected the pig-tailed girl.

"Wait…What?" Anise blinked in confusion, scanning around till her eyes landed on the two in the back.

The blond woman gave a quizzical stare at the pig-tailed girl, noticing that Anise eyes were landed on Luke, who smiled nervously.

"…..WHAT?!" Anise screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead. "WHY IS THAT BASTARD HERE?!"

Luke flinched at the accusing for two different reasons, his face showing the slight hurt from the words Anise used.

"I'll explain everything later, Anise." Jade said a bit too quickly when he saw almost everyone eyes narrowed at Anise outburst. "Luke has chosen to join us for a while; he'll be a great assist."

"Eh? _That_ is your assist?" The pigtailed girl said doubtfully, frowning more.

"Ouch…" The blond Guide thought, noticing another flinch from the redhead Captain.

"We'll explain everything on the Tartarus, Anise." Ion soothing voice broke the tense air.

**_Skit 11: Unbelievable_**

**_Anise: Um…I don't think I gave a proper introduction yet, have we?_**

**_Aaralyn: No, we haven't yet._**

**_Anise: Ah! I don't wanna be rude then! I'm Anise Taitlin, Fon Master Guardian in the Order of Lorelei!(And soon to be Duchess when I marry a filthy rich man!)_**

**_A sneak grin appears on Anise smiling face that shortly turned back to her cute smiling one._**

**_Aaralyn: I'm Aaralyn, a Guide for Captain Luke between the borders of Auldrant and Terca Lumireis._**

**_Anise: Eh? Terca Lumireis?_**

**_Anise blinks in confusion and Tear along with Ion appears._**

**_Tear: Colonel explained earlier, remember?_**

**_Anise: Hm…But it's still hard to believe all of this. It's like a totally different world without even using Fonons!_**

**_Ion: From what Luke told us, it wasn't really that different other than uncomfortable feeling of his physical state and had to wear an item called a "Blastia" or such. I wouldn't blame him since he is composed of mostly Seventh Fonons and it might be difficult for me to adapt too if I went there._**

**_Anise appears doubtful at the mention of "Luke"_**

**_Anise: I would never trust anything that bastard has to say! _**

**_Tear: Now, Anise…That isn't being very mature…Luke had helped us out many times before and is our comrade._**

**_Anise: Yeah? Why did he try to kill Natalia then?!_**

**_Both Ion and Tear look down while Anise fumes_**

**_Ion: There's probably a misunderstanding, Luke story and Natalia story are similar but differ from each other for some reason. _**

**_Tear: Fon Master has a point there._**

**_Anise: Still unbelievable to me!_**

**_Skit Ends_**

**_The Land Dreadnought, Tartarus_**

The group had spread out throughout the military ship; Jade at the bridge with Guy while Ion and the girls were occupied in the cabins which left Luke and Mieu by themselves in another cabin.

"Master! What are you doing?" The Cheagle asked as he floated around Luke.

The redhead Captain for once having time alone chose to rest on the bunk beds. His apple green eyes stared at Mieu and only smiled.

"Just thinking about things, Mieu." Luke answered, sitting up now and getting out of the bunks.

"Mieu?" Mieu watched his master grabbed his white coat and put it on, heading to the door.

"I'm gonna walk around the Tartarus." Luke informed the Cheagle, turning the knob and opening the door.

"Ah! Mieu wants to join!" The Cheagle flew quickly through the gap of the door before it completely closed.

The redhead Captain had headed up to the deck to the center between the bridge and lower compartments were. The proud emblem of the Malkuth Empire etched on the floor of the round shape deck. Luke stood near the fence and put a hand on the top of it, watching the scenery. The roar of the winds on top of this deck echoes loudly against his eardrums. Mieu floated around a bit before landing on Luke, sitting on his shoulder and glanced up to him.

"Master! The Tartarus is incredible!" The Cheagle exclaimed.

"Yeah, that right." Luke agreed, smiling softly as hid mind wandered. "I think…this is the first time when I first met the God-Generals…and _him_, but I didn't know that time."

"Mieu…Master…" Mieu listened quietly.

There was a quiet, audible hollow laughter from Luke lips before stopping.

"…I'm really an idiot."

"Master isn't an idiot!" Mieu exclaimed, appearing serious through failing due to his cute appearance. "Master is always amazing!"

"Mieu…" The redhead Captain stared at the Cheagle a moment before petting Mieu head. "Thank you."

"Mieu!" The Cheagle purred in content at the petting.

"Luke…" A familiar female voice called out, the loud clanks of boots echo against the floor, approaching closer.

When Luke turned around, it was Tear who gave a nervous smile and walked up next to Luke. The Melodist faced the redhead Captain directly in the eye, both staring from blue to apple green.

"Tear…What is it?" Luke asked, breaking the staring contest by turning his head away.

"I thought we should catch up since we haven't had a chance to talk like this." Tear answered softly. "What was life in Terca Lumireis like, Luke?"

The redhead Captain sighed, expecting this question sooner or later. It was a harmless question, so it meant that he didn't need to tell _everything_.

"…Terca Lumireis wasn't really that different from Auldrant, but only the history and use of technology and energy were different." Luke began to tell, trying to remember vivid details about the place he lived for five years. "It's…really beautiful there despite the scenery similar to home here."

"I heard you joined the military, Luke. How was it?"

"Haha…Expected, it was harsh, but comparing to actual experience it wasn't that difficult." The redhead Captain laughed softly. "Competition for higher ranks was tough, but that didn't matter to me. I worked how I would work around and got promoted to Captain after some time around. But enough about that…How were things in Auldrant after I disappeared, Tear?"

Luke didn't miss how Tear tense at the question.

"…Everyone was shocked from Natalia story, but we…Felt that something was missing when you weren't around." The Melodist looked down a moment before looking up again. "We were able to convince my brother to stop his plans and Eldrant fell into pieces near the Tartaroo valley. The God-Generals were still alive miraculously and after that…we chose to reform everything back to the way it was before. Asch could've taken his title as a Fabre, but…he stayed as Asch the Bloody."

"Wait...What about him and Natalia? I heard they were the ones that are actually engaged." Luke blinked in confusion, he was shocked to hear that his former Master was alive, but Asch was more surprising.

"That's one thing that confused me; I thought Natalia and Asch feelings were mutual." Tear said solemnly, feeling the Princess sorrow that time. "Asch broke up their engagement."

The redhead Captain was silent for a long while, his mouth gaping and shocked.

He didn't want to believe it…

His original, Asch broke up the engagement with Natalia whom he promised to marry when they were kids?

"Other than that, Jade decided to stay as Colonel while Guy had been working hard to revive the Gardios family. Anise had chosen a goal to become the first female Fon Master and Ion supports her for that. I have been in Yulia City more often and going back and forth cities in Malkuth and Kimlasca." Tear continued, smiling softly at the redhead replica.

"Well, sounds interesting…More tranquil than my life that had been hectic so far…" Luke mumbles, turning head back to the land that now changed into sea.

"Perhaps…Luke…" Tear began slowly, earning the replica attention.

The Melodist stared at Luke a long while, the redhead Captain had pulled his hair tie letting his wild red, golden tipped hair became loosed. Playfully, the winds picked up and tousled his hair in a tangled mess. Luke didn't have a choice but to pull his hair away from his face to see properly, an apple green eye staring back at Tear.

"Yes Tear?"

"No…Never mind, it's nothing important." Tear shook her head and smiled.

Maybe, right now it wasn't the best time to ask such idle questions of feelings, even if she knew the answer herself. The Melodist chuckled seeing the confused expression on the replica face and them both continued their conversation.

"Hey!" Guy voice shouted at both Tear and Luke, breaking their conversation.

"Mieu?" The Cheagle turned his tiny head to see the blond hair. "It's Guy!"

The Gardios noble stopped in front of them both and grinned at them.

"So, you both had a lovely conversation I presumed?" Guy asked in a teasing manner shortly disappointed at Luke tilting his head and a faint blush from Tear. "I guess decent then."

"What do you mean, Guy?" The redhead Captain tilted his head more in confusion and glanced at Tear who only looked away.

"Ah, nothing, Luke." Guy quickly added to end the subject.

"What's wrong, Guy?" Mieu asked, landing on Guy blond head and tilted it's tiny head down.

"Oh, nothing wrong, Mieu. I was just looking all over the ship for you guys." The Gardios noble waved the Cheagle.

"What happened?" Tear asked, turning around this time with her face kept straight.

"Jade asking where you were since we're almost at Grand Chokmah. Ion and the others are already at the bridge waiting for you three now." Guy informed them.

"All right, we'll be there shortly." Luke nodded and followed behind Guy shortly with Tear to the bridge.

**_Skit 12: Default Weapons_**

**_Luke expression was curious as he talked to Guy_**

**_Luke: Hey Guy, I noticed you don't have a blade with you instead you have that complicated looking design sword._**

**_Guy: Ah…this?_**

**_Luke: Yeah, if I remember…that sword was hung at the manor._**

**_Guy face became grim._**

**_Guy:…This sword belong to House Gardios before the Hod War. Duke Fabre took this sword as a trophy._**

**_Luke: Oh…I'm sorry…_**

**_Luke tone and features were apologetic and Guy then smiles reassuringly._**

**_Guy: Hey, don't apologize. You didn't have anything to do with it._**

**_Luke: But…I was still raised as a Fabre…even though I now no longer held that title, doesn't change the fact that was once my home._**

**_Guy: Now you are just being silly, you didn't take part in the murder and besides, you are a different person than I know of. So don't worry about it, my revenge against Duke Fabre is already gone._**

**_Luke: I see…If that had happened, how did you get your family heirloom back?_**

**_Guy: Well…Duke Fabre gave it back to me after discovering that I was the last of the Gardios._**

**_Luke becomes shocked at the fact._**

**_Luke: Seriously?!_**

**_Guy: Yeah. Speaking of swords, you're carrying Ultimatus around you. How did you get that?_**

**_Luke: Haha, it wasn't easy, when my favorite weapon, Cutlass had broke while fighting…Apparently, one of the Elders of the Mist Village told me I can get a powerful sword since Cutlass will be no use, even if it's fixed._**

**_Guy: Did you have to fight that ghost?_**

**_Tear comes in, slightly fearful and shocked, and then her yelps had surprised both Guy and Luke._**

**_Tear: G-G-G-G-Ghost?!_**

**_Luke: Whoa, Tear?!_**

**_Guy: Ah, I forgot…Tear scared of ghost._**

**_Tear: W-Who's scared of something silly as that?!_**

**_Tear blushes in embarrassment and glares, walking closer to Guy, who seemed uncomfortable._**

**_Guy: N-No one…Calm down, Tear…_**

**_Tear: I am calm._**

**_Luke: …To answer your question, Guy, I did have to fight that ghost. _**

**_Guy: With no weapon?_**

**_Luke: I had that wooden sword to use since I wasn't supposed to kill that ghost (Through how can you kill a ghost?). _**

**_Guy: Reminds me of that practice sword you always use when you were still Van apprentice. Good times they were too._**

**_Tear: It would be like Luke very first weapon then._**

**_Mieu: Mieu~ Default!_**

**_Guy laughs while Tear and Mieu smiled to Luke, who only gave a sigh of content._**

**_Luke: I guess you all could say that…_**

**_Skit Ends_**


	7. Kidnap

A/N:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales of series, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:** Main Asch x Luke, Flynn x Yuri, Richard x Asbel.  
One-sided Yuri x Luke, Natalia x Asch, Tear x Luke, and Guy x Flynn.  
Hints of possible Jade x Guy and Ion x Sync.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, language and blood, OC's included, Skits and diaries included (Mainly by Luke), Luke is the main here, and OCC characters possibly.

**Helpful Tips**:  
**Crossover**- Titles

**_Crossover_**- Skits/Current Date/Setting/Location/Diary

_Crossover_- Thoughts/Flashback/Artes/Emphasis/Weapons Name

Crossover- Normal speaking/Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kidnap**

The Floating Capital of the Malkuth Empire, Grand Chokmah said to be actually a city floating on top of the water at the corner of Northern Rugnica. A total population of 600, 000 people reside in Grand Chokmah. Their emperor, Peony Upala Malkuth IX dwells in the palace in the center of the city.

At the docks where the Tartarus had anchor several hour ago, the others excluding the Colonel were at a nearby Inn to rest paid by General Frings, a military officer with pale blond hair.

"Ah! I'm so tired of waiting, what's taking Colonel so long?!" The Fon Master Guardian exclaimed angrily, flailing around in her seat.

Ion, sitting next to Anise right scooted away closer to Luke to avoid any accident that might happen. Aaralyn, sitting next to Anise left simply ignored the arms swinging around and continued to eat her favorite food: Fried Rice.

"Calm down, Anise…If Emperor Peony hadn't change; he must be trying to keep Jade around so that he wouldn't do any paperwork." The redhead replica tried to reassure the Fon Master Guardian, earning a death glare from her that made Luke flinched.

"I don't wanna hear that from you!"

"Now, Anise." The Fon Master called Anise attention, turning his head to face his guardian. "Luke has a point, we just have to be patient and wait."

"General Frings said that he'll notify us when Jade and Emperor Peony are done conversing." Guy reminded helpfully.

"It's been two hours…" Anise groaned dramatically, earning some chuckles from the rest.

"I do agree that it's been long to wait now…" Tear nodded, holding Mieu in her arms.

"Vekam'tneally do much afout it, kam'tve**(1)**?" Aaralyn spoke up, through it was muffled judging the amount of food stuffed into her mouth and making her cheeks stand out like a squirrel.

Everyone stared at the blond Guide a moment before turning their heads away, shaking with uncontrollable laughter that's close to exploding. Aaralyn realizing this quickly swallowed her food and made a fuss, flustered in embarrassment now. It didn't quite help as the others began to laugh loudly to their hearts content.

"W-Wow…I haven't laughed like this….!" Luke wiped a tear forming at the corner of his eye. "Aaralyn, don't you remember it's polite to swallow your food before talking?"

"Be quiet I don't want to hear that from someone that chokes on their bread!" The blond Guide hissed, smirking as the laughter volume began to increased and a slightly flustered Luke.

"Hey! That was Asbel fault for shoving that bread down in my throat when I was sleeping!" The redhead Captain countered.

"Whatever." Aaralyn shrugged and finished her friend rice.

Their laughter died down in time for General Frings to appear, giving a polite nod to them.

"Emperor Peony and Colonel Curtiss have finished discussing and are asking for your presence now."

* * *

**_Grand Chokmah, the Palace_**

The group followed behind General Frings that leaded them to the Throne Room inside the Palace. The deep sea and grayish silver colors were all nostalgia to the redhead replica.

"Luke, you okay?" Ion asked the redhead Captain. "You seemed pale…"

Luke would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious to meet the Emperor after five years like this. Heck, he wasn't even sure what to do if he had to go visit Baticul and being in the Malkuth Territory was more reassuring than in Kimlasca.

"Yeah…Just...anxious…" Luke reassured the Fon Master with small smile. "You know, after five years of being _dead_ and appearing out of nowhere like this…"

"I can't help, but feel you there, buddy." Guy patted Luke back gently. "You worry too much, I'm sure Emperor Peony won't do anything like arrest you."

There was a thoughtful look on Guy face before he changed that statement.

"Wait that arrest part would be most likely in Baticul."

"Don't remind me about Baticul...I already had enough worries about that…" The redhead Captain mumbled softly, thanking Guy for calming his nerves a bit.

"We're here. "General Frings deep voice gathered their attention.

They were in front of a deep sea color door with the emblem of Malkuth. The General opened the door wide and then moved to the side when he was done, nodding to them they could enter now.

"Please do be respectful to his majesty." General Frings reminded, earning nods of understanding from them.

"Then you may enter."

There were some expectations that Luke would have been arrested just like Guy said or probably worse, executed on the spot for being a replica…Well, Ion was one too, but there might be a reason why he's still alive. With those expectations half-heartily echoing in his mind, he expected a cold welcome or such at least.

Sitting on the throne was a stunning man in his thirties, shoulder length blond hair with a lock braided and beaded at the side of his head. Deep sea eyes full of warmth and playfulness that almost matched the man Malkuth trademark color clothing which designs seemed simple yet sophisticated.

This isn't…what the redhead replica expected.

"Five years you returned after being declared _dead_ to the world…" The man mused to himself and smiled warmly.

"Welcome back, Luke!"

Luke mouth gaped slightly, bewildered at the…welcome that seemed warm. The redhead Captain thoughts snap out of it when Guy patted his back quite hard.

"See?" Guy grinned at his best friend. "I told you that nothing was going to happen, Luke."

"Uh…yeah…"

"Well, well…Did you expect that Emperor Peony would just order an execution on you, Luke?" Jade, that stood next to the Emperor teased. "You have a lot more to learn I suppose."

The Colonel ignored the glare directed at him from Luke and only smiled.

"Jade told me everything that happened in Engeve, Luke. " The Emperor stood up from his throne and walked down the steps, stopping in front of Luke with both hands on his waist. "I would be lying to say I wasn't surprised, but I was anyway!"

"Everything?" Aaralyn repeated, paling slightly at the thought.

It could be possible that the Colonel could've told the Emperor about her village and possibly it might get discovered. She hope not or else…

Peony turned to the blond Guide and grinned at her.

"You must be Luke companion I heard from Jade, Aaralyn the Guide right?"

_"…The Guide?"_ Aaralyn thought before nodding as a "yes" to the question.

"You must have heard everything about Luke in the last five years then, your majesty." Guy coughed lightly to gain the Emperor attention.

"Yes, that's right. " Peony confirmed. "I'm seriously considering for Luke to be the Captain for the military in Malkuth if he doesn't want to return to Kimlasca."

"I apologize, your majesty." Luke smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I have to return to Terca Lumireis after some business in Auldrant...I'm considered dead here after all."

That was true after all; he hadn't made even the hints of appearances in Auldrant for the last five years and expected everyone to think he was dead.

"But not to me, Jade, or anyone else in this room currently." The Emperor countered, frowning slightly. "At least think about my offer."

Peony wasn't blind, the first moment he saw the redhead replica that he respected for saving his citizens of , the boy- no young man had talent to be one of his Captains in the Malkuth military. There was also the fact that Luke might still be uncomfortable with visiting Baticul in the Kimlasca territory.

"I will do that, your majesty."

"Good…Now, there is a guest in my room that wants to see you all, through she didn't mentioned Luke or his companion." Peony informed the, earning bewildered looks from the group.

"You'll see everyone. I already informed them of our arrival here while giving my report to Emperor Peony." Jade smiled at them.

"Now I have a feeling who it is…" Anise muttered quite loudly.

"So do I…" Guy groaned softly.

"We should see for ourselves, all right?" The Melodist suggested, which everyone didn't argue.

* * *

In Peony room, it was the usual mess of the sword clattered against the floor. The blue fabric of windows and bed tangled halfway from its area and touched the deep sea floor. Sounds of rappigs reached the ears of the arrivers walking into the Emperor room along with the smell.

"Sorry, did I make you wait too long?" Peony cheerful voice broke through the room as the rappigs turned their attention to their owner.

The Fon Master Guardian peeked from behind the Emperor. Anise chocolate brown eyes caught sight of a sophisticated woman wearing blue and white adventure attire that blended well with her short golden hair held by a brown headband and her fine green eyes. A bow strapped to her side and quivers of arrows attached to her back. The golden haired woman smiled politely and spoke in an elegant speech.

"Its fine your majesty as you were busy."

"Eh…Natalia?" Anise blinked in confusion.

Natalia eyes notice the people behind the Emperor and there was a glint of joy in her fine green eyes.

"Ah, Anise and everyone…It's good to see you all again." Natalia greeted them all, her eyes taking in Jade, Guy, Tear, Anise, Ion and Mieu faces till her eyes landed on familiar red hair.

"A-Asch?" The golden haired woman stuttered, surprised to see her cousin.

"…I should leave." Luke spoke for the first time the moment they were in the room.

The redhead Captain was about to turn around when Jade and Guy stopped him by grabbing each of Luke arms.

"Now, Luke…We have questions to ask Natalia to make the stories perfectly clear." The Colonel reminded the redhead replica sternly.

"Jade right, Luke." Guy agreed, adding another reason. "Besides, it's been five years and the gang is finally back together."

"…Fine." Luke reluctantly stayed and heard Natalia gasp.

"L-Luke?" The golden haired women questioned in shock.

Fear flashed over Natalia fine green eyes that made contact with Luke apple green eyes. The tension rising between them and the two didn't speak when Peony decided it's best to break the air now.

"Since everyone here, we should discuss what's happening right now!" The Emperor ever optimistic voice boomed.

"I wholeheartedly agree, your majesty." The Colonel nodded slightly, the others agreeing too.

"Good, Jade you begin of what you told me already."

There was a dramatic sigh escaping from Jade mouth as he pushed his glasses up.

* * *

The beauty of the Floating Capital during the dazzling day of the Sun Goddess is equaled to the mesmerizing night of her evening twin. Coming from under the dark clouds was the radiant full moon that shined against the flowing water like sparks and the soothing calm waves was a mirror that reflected the great moon.

Only one stayed up to watched the sights were none other than the redhead replica at the bridge. His arms were against the railing and using it as support to lean on against; he wasn't wearing his hair tie that left his red hair loose against his shoulders and stood out on his white coat.

Earlier today in the Emperor room, Jade had explained everything of recent events happening in Engeve and the redhead Captain appearance with the blond Guide, Aaralyn. Luke had to admit it was humorous to see the Princess shocked face, who seemed to not believe such words at first. After that explanation from Jade, Aaralyn with mostly the help of the redhead had to explain the events of three years ago. Better term would be summarizing of what the blond Guide had said earlier to Jade back in Engeve.

Unfortunately as Jade wanted to hear Natalia story again of what happened five years ago, it was already late by then and they were all tired. On Peony treat, the group didn't have to pay for the fee at the Inn and stayed for free for one night. The redhead replica didn't quite fall asleep immediately and decided to take a quick walk.

So here he was right now in silence, Luke stared down at the reflection of the moon.

_"…This reminds me of Asch…"_ Luke thought, resting his head on his arms like a pillow.

An original and replica created by fomicry are perfect isofons; both are like two sides of a coin.

"Um…Luke…" An elegant tone called out, breaking the redhead Captain from his thoughts.

Luke stood up straight and turned around to see a fidgeting Natalia there. The Princess fine green eyes staring down the now dark blue ground before tilting her head up to face the redhead replica. Natalia walked closer to Luke.

"Do you…have a moment?" The Princess asked nervously.

The redhead Captain stared at Natalia a moment before nodding to Natalia relief etched on her features. Silence returned between both Natalia and Luke for what seems to be hours until Natalia broke the tense air.

"Luke…I'm sorry…" The Princess apologized in a soft tone, turning to face Luke directly with a grim expression.

"I'm sorry…I nearly killed you when I wasn't myself that time…No, that was wrong, perhaps it was myself, but I didn't want to hurt you at all, Luke…I…I only wanted…" Natalia trailed off; trying to finish the words she wanted to say.

Unknown to the Princess, tears had begun to form at the corner of her eyes and when she did notice. She wiped them away with a white gloved hand and was about to continue when Luke intervened.

"Natalia…I know that it wasn't actually you that time…and I know of your feelings for Asch. "Luke began slowly, earning a flinch from Natalia.

"…People can't choose who they fall in love, that's what I realized."

"I know…I know…But still, it doesn't change my envy toward you, Luke." Natalia reminded the redhead replica. "I wasn't surprised when Asch broke our engagement when I was about to do the same anyway…Apparently, my father and Uncle Crimson weren't quite pleased, but they accepted it anyway. Oh Yulia, Uncle Crimson expression was priceless…"

A smile graced upon Natalia features at the humorous memory of her Uncle face of the announcement.

"I heard from Tear, I was quite surprised too…" Luke admitted to himself that he could've seen Crimson, his father also expression. "Have you seen Asch after that then?"

The present smile soon turned into a small frown on the Princess face, which shook her head.

"Not much…Despite the fact he has a home in Baticul, he stayed as a God-General in Daath. He does visit a few times, but only for business related." Natalia said softly, her arms relaxed and hands overlapped together resting against the front of her legs.

"I see…I guess Asch hasn't changed much either." Luke stated bluntly, earning another shake from the Princess.

"No…Well, yes, but no either." Natalia sounded unsure. "What I mean is, Asch became his old self when we first met him except more…closed off from everyone else."

The redhead replica clenched his fist tightly against the stone railing.

"Other than that, recently due to what Jade had been explaining about these...Incidents, I haven't seen Asch since then." The Princess answered solemnly.

"I…saw Asch while I was headed to Auldrant…" The redhead Captain confessed, not looking at the mildly shocked look on Natalia face. "…I didn't get a good look at him or talk to him since I had to leave shortly before Arietta had found me while my friend that chose to disguise himself as me distracted her and Sync."

"I supposed the others already know about this." Natalia concluded.

"Yeah, they do."

Their conversation ended there when they heard rapid footsteps coming up to them. The cousins turned around to see Jade, who appeared grim.

"Jade…What's wrong?" Luke asked, frowning more now.

"…Ion and Aaralyn had disappeared." The Colonel informed them.

"What?!" Natalia exclaimed, her fine green eyes wide along with Luke apple green.

"The guards patrolling around earlier said they saw the Fon Master and a blond woman being escorted by Oracle Knights and a God-General, three of them to be exact." Jade scowled at this, cursing himself for being slow this time. "Guy and the others have gone after them since there's a chance while I had to look for you two. We should hurry."

"Right." The redhead Captain nodded.

**_Skit 13: Culprit _**

**_Luke, Natalia and Jade expressions are grim._**

**_Luke: Why would the God-Generals want to kidnap Ion and Aaralyn?_**

**_Jade: I don't quite know exactly. If this incident is like five years ago, then I can understand if it's Ion if they're capturing, but what I can't understand is why Aaralyn would be kidnap as well._**

**_Natalia: Aaralyn is from a mysterious village and is a Guide, right? _**

**_Luke: Yes, that's correct. I wouldn't be able to come to Auldrant if it weren't for her._**

**_Natalia: That would mean that the God-Generals somehow found out that Aaralyn can go freely between the continents. But for what reason do they need her knowledge for?_**

**_Jade: Either way, we won't know unless we find them._**

**_Natalia: Right, we have to save the Fon Master and Aaralyn._**

**_Natalia and Jade leaves, Luke was alone and stares down._**

**_Luke:..Just…Who is planning all of this? It can't be…Van…is it?_**

**_Skit Ends_**

* * *

**_Theor Forest, North Entrance_**

The moment Luke, Jade and Natalia reached the North Entrance of Theor Forest, they were greeted of the sight of Anise, her Tokunaga enlarged and holding off against Sync in melee combat. Guy was fighting against a light blue-silver haired man larger than him in size wearing a dark purple close to black with red accent uniform that held parts of armor and wielded a giant scythe. Tear was in the back, in charge of healing and long-distance attacks, using light Fonic Artes.

Behind both Sync and the large man was Asch standing in front of Ion and Aaralyn with her hands tied up. Apparently, the redhead God-General found it unneeded for him to assist his two comrades.

"I won't hand Fon Master Ion over to you lot!" Anise declared on top of Tokunaga.

The Fon Master Guardian puppet jumped and raised a stitched arm to punch the green haired God-General.

"Heh! I like to see you try!" Sync taunted, smirking behind the mask.

Sync jumped up, sending a flurry of kicks to the doll head that pushed Anise away to the grassy ground, a loud cry of pain came from the Fon Master Guardian when she landed. The green haired God-General lightly stepped on the grass to glance at Guy and the large man battle.

"Anise!" The Gardios Noble called out the younger girl name in worry.

Guy glanced behind, but his attention was quickly left short when he narrowly dodged the large scythe aimed for his head. The large man laughed mockingly.

"Do you have time to worry about your friend when you should be battling me, boy?"

"Largo, hurry up and finish him!" Sync shouted as he walked up in the opposite direction.

"I was getting there, Sync." Largo grunted, raising his scythe with the fifth fonons gathered around the blade.

The Princess quickly pulls an arrow from its quiver with her bow already out. Natalia pulled the string and aimed her target, in second the arrow was shot aiming for Largo.

"I won't let you!"

Largo reacted quickly and grabbed the arrow with a burly hand, snapping the arrow in half and glanced at Natalia.

"Hmph, not bad for a Princess." Largo scoffed, slightly impressed.

The Gardios Noble used the moment pause to charge in, gripping his sheathe in his left hand tightly. When at a certain range near Largo, Guy swung his sheathe up to send an extreme force, the blast visible in the image of a lion that hit the defensive Largo.

"_Beast!_"

The larger man was pushed back by a few feet and when the effects of the attack were over, he gave a weak smirk.

"Hah, that tickled a bit." Largo grunted, getting out of defensive stand and went offensive.

"Now, Luke!" Guy signaled, already seeing a blur of red passing by him.

"Crap!" Sync cursed, about to intervene when he stepped back in time for several arrows heading at his direction.

The green-haired God-General glared at the Princess that was prepared to shoot another three arrows, having no intent to let Sync stop Luke. The Colonel was behind Natalia as he already began casting a high level Fonic Arte.

The redhead Captain drew his sword out, heading toward the God-General, Asch, who drew his sword out the same time.

"Give Ion and Aaralyn back!" Luke shouted, raising his sword in attempt to slash Asch.

Asch quickly blocked the pathetic slash, a gust caused by the impact when their swords clashed. The narrowed apple green eyes of the original stared into his mirrored, rounder ones, almost to the point of glaring. They pulled away, both in stance and circled around in a perimeter of a circle.

"If you want them back that badly…" The redhead God-General began, not taking his eyes off of Luke. "…You have to beat me, dreck."

"Looks like you haven't changed much at all, Asch." Luke commented dryly, but nonetheless accepting the terms.

"You're nothing but words, replica." Asch hissed angrily.

The redheaded God-General was about to charge at Luke when a hand was placed on Asch shoulder, earning a growl and glanced at who it was.

"What are you doing, Sync?" Asch demanded, glaring at the green haired God-General. "If you are going to stop me, I like to see you try."

"Remember your orders, Asch." Sync reminded him, a frown etched on his features. "It's not worth it if they're here."

Asch seemed to consider it a moment before sheathing his sword away and Sync removed his hand from the redhead God-General shoulder. The green-haired God-General glanced at Largo, who nodded reluctantly and made no attempt to show any threats. To almost everyone confusion, Asch undone the ropes on Aaralyn wrist and pushed her toward Luke harshly. The redhead Captain had caught her in time and stared at Asch, puzzled by the change of action.

"You're lucky this time since the Fon Master and that Guide there isn't worth much if you lot struggle to save them. " Asch scoffed, staring back at his replica a moment longer than needed before turning around.

"What's this?" The Colonel sarcastic voice reached their ears. "First, you captured both Fon Master Ion and Ms. Aaralyn and now you return them? What's your goal in this?"

"That's none of your concern really." Sync sternly said, if weren't for the mask they would've saw that the green haired God-General was glaring.

"Does my brother have something to do this?" The Melodist asked, narrowing her eyes.

"If you want to know that badly, ask the Commandant yourself." Largo suggested, turning around.

"If you both are done chit-chatting, we're leaving." Asch informed his two comrades harshly and quickly left with the two God-Generals.

Then Asch stopped to glance, or to be precise glare at Luke.

"Is that woman really important to you?" The redhead God-General asked in a neutral tone, glancing at both Aaralyn being checked for injuries by Tear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Asch." Luke frowned, wondering who Asch meant.

"Tch, forget it since you're too stupid." Asch insulted, turning his head and continued walking.

Once the God-Generals were gone and everyone appeared to be healed, Anise ran up to Ion worried about the Fon Master.

"Ion! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" The Fon Master Guardian leaned up looking right to left at the Fon Master.

"I'm fine, Anise." Ion reassured his Guardian with a smile. "They didn't hurt me, but they had to tie up Aaralyn in case she resisted."

"Ms. Aaralyn, was there a reason why they captured you?" The Colonel asked sternly, his attention at the blond Guide, who shifted a bit.

"Well…There was something about me needing to guide them to the nearest gate…I couldn't hear much since I was still half-asleep." Aaralyn answered sheepishly.

"What would the God-Generals need the gate for?" Guy questioned. "I mean, there's no reason to be ambitious outside of Auldrant."

"He has a point." Tear agreed.

"…Should we try taking Largo advice?" Luke suggested cautiously, earning weird stares from the others that made him flinch. "W-What?"

"As much as I don't want to trust an enemy word, Luke has a point." Jade sighed, pushing his glasses up.

Yulia…What has the world become to trust someone that was your enemy for even a slight moment?

"Then we should head to Daath soon." Ion informed them. "Van should be working in the Cathedral when we head there."

"Ugh…We are going to get information from the major boss…" The Fon Master Guardian groaned, but nonetheless followed her superior orders.

**_Skit 14: Unrequited Love 1_**

**_Aaralyn: U-Um, Luke…_**

**_Luke: Yes, Aaralyn?_**

**_Aaralyn appears shy and looks at Luke._**

**_Aaralyn: That person that looked like you…Asch, was it?_**

**_Luke: Yeah…Something up?_**

**_Aaralyn:...I was wondering about his question, the one asking "Is that woman really important to you?" Who did he meant by that?_**

**_Luke began to think._**

**_Luke: I'm not quite sure really… I mean I care about you, Tear, Natalia and Anise._**

**_Tear: But Luke, I'm sure Asch question had more meaning into them._**

**_Luke: Really? What would he mean?_**

**_Aaralyn and Tear only stayed silent to Luke confusion and Guy comes in, grinning and laughing._**

**_Guy: Luke, I know this isn't any of my business, but who's your love interest to be exact?_**

**_Luke then became flustered and glared at Guy._**

**_Luke: W-W-What the hell of any business is that?!_**

**_Tear: So you do have someone you like, Luke?_**

**_Tear leans in, curious now._**

**_Guy: I mean, you didn't seem interested for some reason, so I was curious._**

**_Luke: Ugh…W-Well…I do like someone…_**

**_Luke trailed off, mumbling softly and looked somewhere else to Guy and Tear shock. Aaralyn was only silent and thought to herself._**

**_Aaralyn: (I knew it…Luke only special person is…)_**

**_Skit Ends_**

* * *

A/N:

Translation:

Vekam'tneally do much afout it, kam'tve**(1)** - "We can't really do much about it, can't we?" remember, Aaralyn is talking with her mouth full.


	8. Greetings Again

A/N:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales of series, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:** Main Asch x Luke, Flynn x Yuri, Richard x Asbel.  
One-sided Yuri x Luke, Natalia x Asch, Tear x Luke, and Guy x Flynn.  
Hints of possible Jade x Guy and Ion x Sync.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, language and blood, OC's included, Skits and diaries included (Mainly by Luke), Luke is the main here, and OCC characters possibly.

**Helpful Tips**:  
**Crossover**- Titles

**_Crossover_**- Skits/Current Date/Setting/Location/Diary

_Crossover_- Thoughts/Flashback/Artes/Emphasis/Weapons Name

Crossover- Normal speaking/Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 7: Greetings Again  
**

In the southeastern Padamiya subcontinent, the theocracy city divided into thirty-three sections based on thirty-three monuments and headquarters to the Order of Lorelei was none other than Daath.

Third in political power in Auldrant, the Order history has been vast since the Dawn of Age when the Order of Lorelei had been first established.

At the entrance of the city of Daath, the group had decided to stay at an Inn for the night before they head into the Cathedral. As they headed to the Inn, there was a crowd of people circling around the monument in the center all chattering loudly. Anise stood up on her toes and wondered what the crowd was there for.

"Something interesting happening over there, you guys!" The Fon Master Guardian shouted, waving for the others to catch up to her.

"That's strange, there shouldn't be any Score readings at this time. " Ion mused and turned to the others. "We should check it out."

"Well, not exactly our agenda…" The Colonel shrugged his shoulders.

"There might be something helpful." Natalia suggested helpfully, this reminded her of the side-quest they had done in their previous journey.

"I'll go check it out!" Anise declared and grabbed Luke sleeve, dragging him along.

"W-What? I'm coming too?" Luke asked the Fon Master Guardian in a baffled tone, his apple green eyes wide.

"Of course, silly!" Anise said in a sing-a-long voice and attempted an cute beam smile.

In moments, Anise and Luke disappeared into the crowd leaving Aaralyn to sweat drop at this.

"She sure does change her mind fast." The blond Guide stated bluntly, slightly worried of the redhead Captain.

"Anise can't hate Luke forever." Guy chuckled, relieved that Anise is acting like her usual self around Luke.

"Well, if you're worried Ms. Aaralyn why don't you go after them?" Jade suggested, watching the blond Guide pondered for a moment.

Aaralyn only shrugged and walk into the crowd, now it was Guy turn to sweatdrop and glanced at the Colonel.

"Was that really okay?"

"What is the something the matter for a young lady to check on her friends?" The Colonel drawled in a sarcastic tone.

No one answered and only waited for the three that went into the crowd to appear. But suddenly, the crowd began to panic and disperse when loud clangs of metal hitting each other sing the air. This brought the others attention and began to run into the crowd, stopping when at the very front to witness Luke clashing blades with a long raven haired man that appeared to be smirking.

"Who the hell is that?!" Guy shouted, unsheathing his blade to help his best friend out when the redhead replica shouted.

"Don't butt into this, Guy!" Luke yelled, never taking his sight away from the raven haired man.

The raven haired man tapped the dull edge of his blade against his shoulder, watching the people behind Luke before his smirk grew.

"What's this, Luke? You never told me you had friends in Auldrant when you looked like a grumpy guy." The raven haired man taunted.

"Just when I was worried that you might have been dead, Yuri we meet again and this bullshit occurs." The redhead Captain countered back, pushing his blade against Yuri before stepping back.

Yuri only chuckled and got into stance, staring down at Luke, who stared back. There were whispers in the group about this.

"Anise, what happened?" The Princess asked in a quiet voice.

"Un…I don't know what happened exactly…" The Fon Master Guardian trailed off. "The moment we were at the front and saw that long haired dude standing arguing with the Innkeeper. That guy turned around and saw Luke, eh…after that…they began fighting or something, throwing insults. I guess they know each other…"

"We aren't sure if this person is a friend or foe then." Tear stated calmly, watching as Luke and Yuri began clashing swords again.

"Then, Ms. Aaralyn." Jade called the blond Guide attention that flinched.

Aaralyn had been watching the two clashing swords without much surprise on her face. She tensed when the Colonel called her.

"Yes, Jade?" The blond Guide squeaked.

"Mind do telling us if Luke and this man know each other?" The Colonel raised an eyebrow, his crimson eyes staring at Aaralyn.

"That…Well…" Aaralyn wondered how to put this.

"It's a simple answer, Aaralyn." Guy eased the tension with his trademark smile.

"Yes…They know each other." The blond Guide was thankful for the Gardios noble that moment. "His name is Yuri Lowell, a vigilant in Terca Lumireis. He's the one that suggested for Luke to join the Imperial Knights since Luke rejected Yuri first offer to join the guilds…from what they told me."

The blond Guide said the last sentence a bit too quickly after a pause when she felt the intense stares.

"Hm…I do have to admit, his swordsmanship is quite skilled." Guy observed his best friend and the vigilant spar.

"Should we stop them?" Natalia asked worried about the redhead Captain that might get badly hurt. "I mean, they could get hurt."

"Oh don't worry, Natalia. "Jade reassured the Princess and others that began to worry much to their confusion. "I'm sure someone will stop them soon since they don't want the peace be disrupted by a pair of troublemakers. For now, let's watch and see how much of this man skills are."

No one could ever argue with that statement from the Colonel and only watched. Luke had expertly blocked an attempted slash aimed for his arm by Yuri. The vigilant pulled his sword away and stepped slowly, finding an opening to finish this match the redhead Captain imitating the action.

"Looks like you didn't slack off while you were at home, Luke." Yuri commented dryly with a smirk.

"It seems that you are healthy as ever, Yuri." Luke countered back, stopping to place his sword in front of him. "But let's end this."

"Heh, lets." The vigilant stood motionlessly, his smirk still plastered on his features.

"…Can we stop the now, Jade?" Guy begged the Colonel, who kept a amused expression. "I think they're both going to unleash their powerful moves!"

"I agree with Guy, Colonel. There are chances that innocent bystanders might get involved." Tear stated, she knew how reckless Luke can be and was the few that watched that recklessness.

"As I said, don't worry." Jade reminded them.

The redhead replica began to charge quickly at the raven haired vigilant, a hand removed from the hilt as he prepared to thrust his sword at Yuri. The said vigilant began to concentrate before running in as well, spinning his entire body and letting his blade spark against the concrete floor like it was heavy lead. The two shouted at the same time.

"_Lightning Blade!"_

"_Divine Wolf!"_

A blinding light flashed when the two clashed their blades, leaving a singing cry. The others covered their eyes in time when the light came, all unaware of shadows passing by and charging into the crossfire between Luke and Yuri. When it died and everyone opened their eyes, they-excluding Jade- widen to see two men stopping the redhead Captain and raven haired vigilant blade.

Stopping Luke sword was a scruffy looking man wearing an Oracle uniform in his early thirties with similar features to Tear. The man seemed to be shocked from the indication of his slightly widening eyes staring at the redhead replica narrowed green ones.

The other stopping Yuri blade however wore a different uniform that didn't belong to Auldrant and what was most surprising is that…he looked like Guy. To everyone else shocked as they looked from a bewildered Guy to the look-a-like.

"Uh…Can someone…tell me who that person that looks like me is?" The Gardios noble asked in a shaky breathe.

"Must be your replica, Guy." Anise suggested with a sly grin, watching the horror stricken face of Guy. "I'm just kidding!"

"That better not be a jinx, Anise…" Natalia shake her head.

Anise appeared she wanted to tease the Princess when the dark grayed haired man spoke in a demanding tone.

"Put your blade away, replica."

The redhead Captain gritted his teeth, about to counter that statement when Guy twin glanced at him.

"Do as he says, Captain Luke." There was a silent plea to it before he turned to Yuri, glaring. "You do the same too, Yuri."

"…Fine, Flynn." The Vigilant reluctantly obeyed this time while rolling his eyes.

Yuri relaxed and pulled away from Flynn, putting his blade away to watch as Luke did the same. Instead of staring at the Oracle commander in front of him, the redhead replica walked up to Flynn and to almost everyone surprised, he saluted properly in respect.

"Commandant Flynn, sir." Luke greeted.

"Please do drop the formalities; we're in Auldrant now, Captain." Flynn reassured and smiled when the redhead Captain relaxed.

"All right, sir."

There were hushed whispers among the group as they saw this shocking development that transpired in front of them.

"I can't believe me…Luke gave that much respect…To a guy that looks exactly like me!" Guy hissed the last part, bewildered still.

"Hm…It appears from what Luke said that young man appearing like Gailardia is a Commandant." Anise concluded the obvious. "Then he's on the same rank as Commandant Grants."

"Well, for now let's approach them since its considered safe." Jade suggested as he began walking up to Luke.

The redhead Captain noticed his friends heading toward them and turned his attention when they were close enough. Yuri poked Luke arm with his elbow and whispered something quietly.

"So…mind telling me who these guys are?" The vigilant spoke in a slightly demanding tone, looking away more when he felt Flynn glaring at him.

Before Luke had a chance to answer, Flynn walked up behind them both and a loud, clean smack echo in the air. Both the redhead replica and raven haired vigilant clenched their heads where Flynn had hit them a few seconds ago and the frown on Flynn face showed obvious displeasure.

"Yuri, I expect you to be on your best behavior after this fiasco." The blond Commandant scolded.

"What the hell was that for, Flynn?!" Yuri outbursted in disbelief and his onyx eyes glared at Flynn. "You say something to me, but not to Luke?!"

"You were at fault for causing a riot and dragging Luke into it in the first place." Flynn stated bluntly and turned to Luke. "And you are also at fault for going along with it, Captain Luke."

"…My apologies, sir." Luke gritted his teeth and bowed politely. "I couldn't help it since I was worried about Yuri at Capua Nor."

"Added to that, we will have a talk later of what happened at Capua Nor." The blond Commandant smirked slightly at the paling face of the redhead replica and Yuri next to him was chuckling to himself. Flynn tilted his head to focus on the strange group before looking at Luke again. "Captain Luke, these people are…?"

"Ah…I should introduce them…" Luke mumbled, about to start a long introduction when the dark grey haired man interrupted.

"Mystearica and Master Gailardia?" Shock was evident in his tone before becoming normal again, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you two here? Along with Jade Curtiss and Princess Natalia, even Fon Master Ion is with you two."

Unaware, Luke was fuming for being interrupted constantly, unable to escape the feeling of deja vu when he was his spoiled self five years ago. Being very _mature_, he crossed his arms and looked somewhere else for now with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Van." Ion apologized, walking up to Van. "Some things happened along the way and we needed to speak to you."

"Its fine, Fon Master." There was a tired sigh from Van, obviously used to such actions. "I appreciate it if you told me beforehand and also…"

Van turned his gaze to Luke, who returned it with narrowed apple green eyes.

"Even the replica is here with you along with some foreign guest I encountered earlier. Here I thought you were dead."

"Sorry if I have a persistence of a roach. " The redhead Captain drawled sarcastically, earning a grin from Yuri, who patted his back roughly. This made Luke winced at the contact.

"Good one, Luke." Yuri praised, but it was short-lived when Flynn pulled the vigilant next to Luke by his collar and replacing the spot with himself.

Flynn gave a warning glance to Luke, who flinched and shake his head deciding best to shut his mouth up for now. The blond Commandant bowed apologetically to Van.

"I apologize for my subordinate rudeness just now." Flynn apologizes, knowing that the conversation between Luke and Van will not work out at all.

"No need too, Flynn…After all; it's natural for there to be hostility between us due to a certain history." Van reassured the blond Commandant. "Now then, Fon Master, you said you had something to speak to me?"

"That's correct, Van." The Fon Master nodded, glancing at the crowd whispering. "Through I prefer we were at my room to talk this subject privately."

* * *

Ion chambers was separated into three rooms, the last being his simple and plain bedroom and the first was nothing more than a guest room. The room the group were in was between those two rooms, Ion office to be exact. Of course, there some chairs brought for everyone to sit as Ion began to explain with Jade help of course. When the explanations were done, the only sound audible was Van tapping his index finger against the arm of the chair he was sitting on. Van eyes were unreadable due to his hand covering it and his elbow using the arm of the chair as support.

"Luke returns…God-Generals acting on their own...Recent increase of these reanimated dead monsters…Most of all, these foreigners from another land…" The Commandant of the Oracle Knights muttered loudly, taking in this information and debating how to react at this.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth." Jade stated rather bluntly.

"I did not say I believed you, considering how Asch has been acting a bit…livid lately." Van tried to find a better word to describe Asch behavior and glanced at Luke, who tensed.

"Oh yes, I heard that Asch had been getting frequent headaches since around a year ago." Natalia remembered quite clearly that Asch had been in rather pain, clutching his head when he visited Baticul. "When I asked, he said nothing and left quickly."

"Wait, wait…" Yuri stopped them for a minute, gathering everyone attention and pointed at Luke. "This guy also began having headaches and I know since his Lieutenant brought him in unconscious."

"Yes, Yuri has a point…" Flynn mused softly and rubbed his chin with his thumb. "Luke, can you explain what happened at that time?"

"I fainted due to a painful headache while out on a mission, you know that Commandant." Luke answered quite bluntly, narrowing his eyes.

"Well now, it looks like Asch and Luke can communicate with each other again if they wanted to." Jade commented, earning twin confused looks from the vigilant and blond Commandant. "Luke is Asch, the original Luke replica. Their appearance, fonon frequency, and skills with the sword are almost exactly the same."

"I get the part that Luke is a replica and all…" The Vigilant broke smoothly.

"This…fonon is quite confusing actually." Flynn muttered softly, shortly realizing that the subject is being changed and coughed lightly. "We should get back to the actual matters in hand. Fon Master Ion and Commandant Grants, I asked you both what are your subordinates doing exactly?"

"If I remember, they're on a mission for the Grand Maestro currently." Van answered, earning doubting stare from the others.

"Van, if you are planning something that involves dominating the world again…" Ion stared sternly at the Commandant of the Oracle Knights. "…I'm afraid I will put you on suspicions and kept watched, worse is that you can be considered a traitor and be executed."

"That's quite correct, Dorian General Grants." The Colonel nodded in agreement, smiling very politely which became eerie in most eyes.

Van appeared to consider the words a moment before sighing, to most confusion.

"Do not worry; I am not the fool like I was five years ago." Van reassured them, through not helping much. "It would be best to ask Grand Maestro Mohs about the God-Generals actions these past months since I might as well interrogate them."

"Which I will come along with Commandant Grants to see that the interrogation goes through smoothly." The blond Commandant informed.

"And I'll tag along with them." Yuri volunteered, raising a hand and showing his trademark smirk.

"Then everything is settled then." Ion concluded, standing up from his seat. "I will remain here in Daath since it's been a while and I have much work to do."

"Which means I have to stay here too to look after Ion…" There was a small groan from the Fon Master Guardian.

"Very well then…You may all rest here or at the Inn in town since this meeting is over." Van stood up from his chair and stared at the redhead Captain. "…Replica, I want to ask you something. Would you see me alone when you have the time?"

"On one condition, Van." Guy spoke before Luke did, frowning. "Stop calling my best friend _Replica_ and call him _Luke_ from now on since Asch isn't going to take back his original name."

Van scowled at that, gritting his teeth and could not help but wonder why Gailardia would ask such a thing. Especially if it's Asch replica of all things that Gailardia had to ask.

"I agree, Van. Asch has been Asch for a while now and it might be rude if you just called Luke a Replica." The Colonel smiled became a small frown.

To everyone else that nodded in agreement against Van, who would rather disagree only sighed irritably and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine…Luke if you would since I have something to ask of you?" Van had trouble saying the redhead replica name given almost as if he was never used to this.

Luke pondered about the request a moment before shrugging and giving a slight nod. Van, satisfied with this left the room quickly, which left the others lots of time in Daath.

**_Skit 15: Horrible, Double Trouble Cooks Disaster  
_**

**_Guy grins very much as everyone was gathered._**

**_Guy: Haha, after all that journeying around. All of us must be hungry, yeah?_**

**_Tear: Now that you mentioned it, I'm a bit hungry._**

**_Anise: Hehe, so am I!_**

**_Jade: I have to agree for once._**

**_Yuri: So, who is doing the cooking?_**

**_Natalia: I might as well volunteer; I need to brush up on my cooking skills._**

**_Almost everyone pales at this volunteer of Natalia. Flynn only frowned._**

**_Flynn: I don't think it's proper for you to cook since you are a princess, your highness. I will cook._**

**_Yuri: No way in hell you will step into the kitchen, Flynn!_**

**_Yuri shouts suddenly, surprising almost everyone with that outburst. Jade only smiled with closed eyes._**

**_Jade: I would presume Commandant Flynn is a bad cook?_**

**_Yuri: You don't even know the half of it…_**

**_Natalia: Really? Guy is a good cook, and Flynn must be quite skilled as well._**

**_Flynn: Thank you for the words, Princess Natalia through Yuri…Is there something wrong with my cooking? I find no faults in it._**

**_Luke: I suggest to not letting either Commandant Flynn or Natalia to cook…Double disasters will leave no trace even the kitchen left._**

**_Aaralyn: I would have to agree this one time._**

**_Natalia then glares at Luke while Flynn stares sternly, which makes everyone sweatdrop. Guy nervously laughs and smiles._**

**_Guy: Since Luke spoke like that, he won't have a problem tasting Natalia and Flynn cooking?_**

**_Luke face melts to shock when he heard that while Yuri smirks at that unwillingness. _**

**_Luke: Excuse me, Guy?_**

**_Yuri: Hah…He's going to be dead with two worst cooks combined._**

**_Flynn then smiles too cheerfully which made Yuri cautious of him._**

**_Flynn: That's quite an excellent idea and Yuri… you are joining Luke to taste our food as well._**

**_Yuri:...What?_**

**_Natalia: I hope you have prepared your taste buds, Luke._**

**_Luke: I'm going to die…_**

**_Luke sighs depressingly and looked somewhere else. Yuri expression appeared to be plain bewilderment while the others smile nervously and sweatdrop except for Flynn and Natalia, who appeared pleased at the volunteers. _**

**_Skit Ends_**

After the eventful lunch time to almost everyone dismay, Flynn and Natalia did choose to cook which resulted stomach aches and fainting on the spot. It was worse for both Yuri and Luke as they had to taste nearly every dish the two worst cooks had cooked. Jade and few other cunning people had been able to get away from the hazardous foods while the rest faked it.

"Ugh…I think my stomach became the Qilphoth…" The redhead Captain put a hand over his mouth as he tried hard not to vomit suddenly.

At least until he can head to the nearest bathroom after the tasting is over.

"God… . . ._Them_. ." Yuri put much emphasis on each word, his pale face turned into a sickly shade of green.

"I somewhat respect them yet feel bad for them…" Guy muttered, putting the _cleared_ plates in the sink.

"Better than us." Anise reminded, having no hint of guilt at all.

"Now, did everyone enjoy their meal?" The Colonel asked calmly, his smile appearing mocking now.

There was a groan from both Anise and Guy while Tear shook her head. Only the Colonel would have the guts to ask that question after this meal from the worst cooks ever. Both Luke and Yuri pair of eyes glared at Jade head, attempting to drill a hole through Jade head and kill him there on the spot.

"Luke, shouldn't you go visit Dorian General Grants?" Jade reminded the redhead replica.

"After I puke this…_thing_ squirming inside my stomach…" Luke groaned and clutched his stomach now.

Guy face became pale at that description, Jade was neutral as ever, both Tear and Natalia suddenly felt uncomfortable, Flynn seemed oblivious as usual, Yuri didn't give a damn as his stomach was in pain too and Anise face gave a clear expression of disgust.

"No need for details of what's going inside your stomach, you idiot!" Anise screamed, shutting her ears.

"Ugh…I think I'll go to the other bathroom…" Yuri trotted over quickly to the nearest bathroom, clutching his stomach as he tried not to vomit in the hallway.

* * *

The older Grant sibling tilted his head up to see Luke walking into his office, through…something was off about the redhead replica. For instance, Luke face was pale appearing drowsy and there was his hair tousled up a bit. Van frowned and stood up from his chair.

"I thank you for coming…Luke." Van still had trouble calling Asch replica Luke. "Through what happened to you? You appear ill."

"Nice to know that you are Captain Obvious here, Van." Luke commented sarcastically which made the older Grant frown more.

When the replica attitude did became sarcastic and there were missing of Asch replica referring to him usually as "Master Van"?

"To answer your question, Princess Natalia cooking and the now newly discovered of Commandant Flynn Scifo horrible cooking now known." The redhead replica answered truthfully with some bitterness.

Ah, the Kimlasca Princess cooking…it makes sense.

"Well, then that answers everything and I am glad to see that you are still alive." Van nodded a bit.

"As if you cared..." Luke whispered very softly, through still audible enough for the Commandant to hear. The redhead Captain shakes his head and stared directly at Van dark eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You changed…very much." Van coughed a bit, earning a raised eyebrow from Luke as he continued. "What I wanted to ask is wheatear Princess Natalia words about you and Asch were true or not."

Luke immediately stiffens at that and only narrowed his eyes, not saying anything.

"The silence answers everything, Luke." Van commented, shaking his head. "Now, I only want to ask if you could keep close tabs on Asch, you don't have to do it because I ask you to. I'm only worried about my disciple."

"What's wrong with Asch?" The redhead replica frowned, immediately concerned about his original.

"I'm sure you heard from Princess Natalia that Asch became more...distance than usual and that he was more livid when the headaches began, especially after you had disappeared." There was a fragment of concern and guilt flickering across Luke face of that information Van just spoke.

"…And you of all people that care about his disciple is asking this disciple replica to check on Asch, because why?" Luke asked suspiciously, wary and unsure of what his former swordmaster plots.

"Because I believe that Asch will only open up-much to my displeasure- to the person close to him and that is you…Luke." Van grumbled, annoyed at the lack of discipline his disciple has shown lately and had no choice but to ask the replica for help.

* * *

**_Luke_** **_Diary Entry 2-1: Some things…Never Change._**

**_In all honestly, meeting Anise again did have some ups and downs. She didn't quite trust me at all and didn't even wanna listen to me. But the good thing is that just like Jade said, the Tartarus came and we were headed to Grand Chokmah._**

**_It was nostalgic riding in the Tartarus, we had all went to do whatever we wanted to do while on the road. I didn't have anything to do much other than staying in my room or walking around the deck. Speaking of the decks, Tear walked up to me and we both spoke for a while._**

**_We both caught up on our lives after five years. Tear was interested in Terca Lumireis from the way I spoke about it, but I didn't tell her in details of my life exactly. When it was her turn to speak…let's say some things change in the major while the minor wasn't much._**

**_In Malkuth, Jade was still Colonel (through I think he will be promoted very, very soon.) and Guy was working hard to revive the Gardios house with help from several people._**

**_In Daath, Ion was getting sicker so it worried nearly everyone and Anise aimed to become the Fon Master in Ion place one day to help the world. Miraculously, the God-Generals (Largo, Arietta, Legretta, Dist, and Sync) were alive and my former master, Van was stopped. Currently, they are mending their ways and helping around the world._**

**_Kimlasca…Natalia was working hard to keep the peace between the countries stable and when I thought that she and Asch(who was suppose to have taken everything back I stolen from him when I was out of the picture) were married…Their engagement was cancelled about a year or two after I disappeared which quite shocked me._**

**_After that, Asch had been out of Baticul most of the time and only visited on business related which he was still working as a God-General._**

**_Getting out of my stupor, Tear seemed like she wanted to say something, but shrugged it off and Guy appeared shortly to inform us that we were almost to Grand Chokmah soon._**

**_Apparently, Jade had to consult to the Emperor to get us an audience with him and we waited for a couple of hours till General Frings informed us and leaded us to the palace. Expecting for cold treatment, I was treated with the usual Emperor Peony twenty-four hour and seven days enthusiasm for my "return", Emperor Peony liked to term it. Jade must have explained everything to Peony of what happened recently since the Emperor offered me a position of Captain in his military ranks. No matter how flattered and tempting I wanted to stay home, I have a home and place in Terca Lumireis. _**

**_So…I said I would think about it and he seemed content with it._**

**_Then Emperor Peony announced that there was a guest waiting for Jade, Guy, Tear, Ion and Anise. It was obvious who it was when we went to the rappig filled rooms known as the Emperor Chambers: it was Natalia._**

**_Since she wasn't informed that I had returned she thought I was Asch for a moment when she saw me…When realizing it was me, the replica of the original Luke, she began to become anxious around me and thus, after a while of tension which Emperor Peony broke and had Jade explain to her about what happened._**

**_Later that same night, unable to sleep at the Inn and choosing to take a walk to self-reflect Natalia approached me. _**

**_Natalia began to apologize of what happened five years ago and how she couldn't forgive herself for nearly trying to kill me. She started crying which was my cue to calm her down and reassure her, it be crazy to say, but I forgave her since her feelings are understandable and it wasn't actually Natalia that time. _**

**_Just like with Tear on the Tartarus, Natalia and I catch up a bit on our lives and how things changed a bit._**

**_The relaxed air shattered soon when Jade appeared with grim news that Aaralyn and Ion were kidnapped by the God-Generals; Sync, Asch and Largo. The three of us went outside of Grand Chokmah to Theor Forest to regroup with the others that were holding them back._**

**_Guy and Natalia provided me enough time to charge up to Asch that was in front of the hostages. We were close to clashing swords till Sync stopped him, something about "not worth it" if we were fighting against them. They left shortly and released both Ion and Aaralyn to our relief, but as Asch left he stopped to stare me and asked me a…let's say odd question for lack of vocabulary. _**

**_Due to that encounter and Asch puzzling words…Aaralyn and Tear interrogate me about it and Guy just had to bump in and ask about my personal love life which is NONE OF HIS BUSINESS!_**

**_We headed to Daath shortly since Largo said to question Van, to my displeasure..._**

The redhead Captain surely and surely can feel a headache coming right this moment. Too much stress had happened lately from one thing to another.

A walk through the town before heading back to the Inn could help ease his mind, but no matter the stupid headache wouldn't go away. All so, unaware of a shadow following behind him by a few feet away as the redhead replica walked down the streets. Luke rubbed his temples to sooth the aches, closing his eyes while doing so and glad that the streets were cleared for once so he wouldn't have to be his clumsy self.

"Yulia…This reminds me of five years ago…" Luke muttered loudly, stopping in the middle of the streets. He stopped rubbing his head, finding these painful aches very familiar. "Those headaches from Lorelei talking to me and stupid Asch communication..."

It happened in a moment where no one watched or was even around to watch when Luke yelped loudly when his shoulder grabbed viciously and pushed into an alleyway. The redhead replica couldn't actually fight back considering his state and his back hit the wall. Luke faintly heard both hands of his attacker hitting the wall and caging between his head. Processing what came about; the redhead focused his vision and stared to find…himself?

Except with darker hair and a familiar smirk full of cockiness he hated yet loved so much back then.

"Heh, are you sure you can protect yourself properly, dreck?" There was that insult.

The redhead replica apple green eyes widen at the insult and stuttered only one word.

"A-Asch?!"

_TBC_

**_Skit 16: Alternative Roads  
_**

**_Guy: So if Luke was able to return to Auldrant because Aaralyn was his guide…How did you both come to Auldrant without anyone with you?_**

**_Guy question brings forth curiosity within the group, causing Yuri to look away and Flynn sweat dropping._**

**_Aaralyn: Now that Guy mentioned it…Lowell, how did you and Commandant get here?_**

**_Yuri: Through luck and guts actually. Into the harsh quest without a Guide, we finally found the gate that leads into Auldrant!_**

**_Yuri became dramatic suddenly to everyone displeasure and Flynn only looks down in shame. Anise only stared boredly._**

**_Anise: Oh please, stop with the drama._**

**_Natalia: So how did you actually come to Auldrant?_**

**_Aaralyn: I'm quite interested in hearing it too since Lowell can't even answer properly._**

**_Tear: Yes, it is curious enough._**

**_Jade: Indeed, it might be a start of a bond between Terca Lumireis and Auldrant._**

**_Ion: And learning more about the world beyond our own._**

**_Flynn gave up finally and sighed._**

**_Flynn: There was a border founded quite a long time ago, but no one ever used it much. Thus, Yuri and I used the said border and appeared here._**

**_Everyone excluding Yuri:…_**

**_Aaralyn: So you basically had Luke return the hard way did you when there was already a bridge to cross!_**

**_Aaralyn becomes angry and shouts._**

**_Jade: Haha, fascinating discovery this is. Commandant Flynn, do show me after your mission here is over._**

**_Tear: Colonel, this isn't a laughing matter…_**

**_Flynn: I apologize, Aaralyn…There was a reason to it and yes, I will Colonel Curtiss. _**

**_Yuri: No need to apologize to the bi-OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!_**

**_Aaralyn: WANNA SAY THAT LOWELL?!_**

**_Yuri screams in pain as Aaralyn tugs his hair quite harshly, they both leave as they argue. Everyone sighs at the childishness._**

**_Ion: I guess "this" was your reason to send Luke here. He was unwilling, wasn't he?_**

**_Flynn: If I were blunt to him, then yes he would reject the mission. I had to encourage him on behalf of Yuri suggestion._**

**_Tear: Either way, we met Luke again that's what matters._**

**_Anise: Humph, who would want to see him?_**

**_Anise glares while the others expressions became amused._**

**_Guy: Says the one that dragged Luke around._**

**_Skit Ends_**


	9. Smiles

A/N:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales of series, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:** Main Asch x Luke, Flynn x Yuri, Richard x Asbel.  
One-sided Yuri x Luke, Natalia x Asch, Tear x Luke, and Guy x Flynn.  
Hints of possible Jade x Guy and Ion x Sync.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, language and blood, OC's included, Skits and diaries included (Mainly by Luke), Luke is the main here, and OCC characters possibly.

**Helpful Tips**:  
**Crossover**- Titles

**_Crossover_**- Skits/Current Date/Setting/Location/Diary

_Crossover_- Thoughts/Flashback/Artes/Emphasis/Weapons Name

Crossover- Normal speaking/Present Time

**SPECIAL WARNING: ONE PART OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FLUFF SCENE THAT IS STILL CONSIDERED YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI JUST SKIP OR DON'T READ IT AT ALL!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Smiles **

**_Luke_** **_Diary Entry 2-2: Mood Changes _**

**_To quickly catch up on what happened on Daath, there was a group of people crowding around near the Inn. Ion and the others suspected something strange or interesting must be happening and Anise, dragging me along wanted to check it out. The source of all the attention shocked me when I caught a familiar raven hair and purple cloths to the point I just wanted to shout out in joy._**

**_Yuri Lowell, who I haven't seen since Capua Nor was okay!_**

**_And….The first thing we did was fight._**

**_Eventually Jade and the others were in the front of the dispersing crowd, watching Yuri and I bantering with words and swords. I shouted to Guy to not interfered when he was about to butt into my fight. I heard them whispering to each other as Yuri and I were about to finish this fight once and for all._**

**_It happened very fast, just when I was about to beat Yuri(or reverse which I will not admit.) I was face to face with my former master, Van Grants. I looked to see Yuri sword stopped by Commandant Flynn._**

**_The only thing humorous at this point was Guy face that was priceless when he saw Commandant Flynn and Anise comment of Commandant Flynn possibly Guy replica only made it more priceless!_**

**_When Van had the gall to order me to put my sword down, I would've been close to fighting Van if it weren't for Commandant persisting that order which I did followed this once. Everyone seemed shock that I had gave respect to my superior and as when I was going to introduce Jade and the others Commandant had punched me and Yuri head and scolded Yuri harshly and lightly chided me for the ruckus we caused in the middle of Daath._**

**_Another humorous sight, well more like amused to see a mildly surprised Van when he saw his sister, Tear and Guy along with Jade, Ion, Anise and Natalia. It looks like he was surprised to see me here as well._**

**_Ion explained the situation to Van before heading to the Cathedral to his office. Once we were done explaining, Van was deep in thought and re-thinking of the things we explained earlier. It turned out Mohs might have something to do with what's happening by controlling the God-Generals and Van said he would go interrogate Mohs along with Commandant Flynn and Yuri that volunteered to tag along with them._**

**_Then, to my surprise (and displeasure) Van said he wanted to talk to alone when I had the time. Guy and Jade intervene that I wouldn't agree unless Van started calling me by my name "Luke" instead of "Replica", in the end Van went along with it(despite some troubles). I wonder what he wanted to talk about. _**

**_In the end…at dinner time, it was crap…I wanted to scream out at that slimy, greenish black dish presented to me and I could've sworn I saw death smoking from IT! Yuri turned pale and we both glanced at the smiling most horrible cook duos: Natalia and Commandant Flynn. Due to our big mouths, we became their food tasters (I think it was on purpose to get back at our "snobby" comments by killing us with food poisoning!)_**

**_It wasn't pretty and I spent two hours puking THAT from my stomach…_**

**_After that event, I had to visit my former master in his office. It was the worst time to be Captain Obvious since I was in a crabby mood and demanded what he wanted to talk about. First, it started with Van confirming about Asch and I relationship which I didn't say anything and then just…asked me…to watch Asch? _**

**_This was new as Van was worried about his only disciple sudden mood changes than usual. Either way, I didn't quite answer him and left after a while._**

**_I wouldn't be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Asch, but hearing those things… I am worried._**

**_Asch.._**

Luke Fon Fabre, the replica of the original Luke Fon Fabre dubbed as Asch the Bloody. The very same replica that disappeared from Auldrant to only return five years later out of the blue on a mission for the Imperial Knights. Current status of Captain of the Second Division of Special Operations under Commandant Flynn Scifo brigade is now panicking.

Shortly after being confronted by his original, Asch in the alleyway in Daath and having a civil conversation. The redhead God-General only grabbed Luke wrist and dragged him somewhere which seems to be a room, probably Asch for the moment. Luke was sitting on the bed, trying hard not to stare directly at the man sitting on a chair before him intense apple green eyes that mirrored his own.

_"…He's glaring…"_ The redhead Captain thought, flinching a bit when he heard an irritated sigh from Asch which caused Luke to turn his head toward him.

"Are you going to say something or stare at the wall like it has a face, dreck?" There was that insult again.

"…What do you want, Asch?" Luke asked cautiously, watching Asch frown turned into a scowl. "I mean the first thing you did was dragged me into an alleyway, insulted me and then again dragged me here. There something you want obviously since you haven't killed me so far."

"When were you that perspective, dreck?" the redhead God-General smirked, jeering at Luke. "You're even using bigger words these days; did your empty brain finally get some decent education?"

The redhead replica only glared at his original, his lips set into a frown that appeared more like a pout. Luke crossed his arms and looked away once again, having no comeback this moment. Asch scowled more at the lack of that fiery spirit of his idiotic replica.

There was a tense silence hanging over them.

"…Where were you during these five years, replica?" Asch gave up when the silence got to him.

Luke didn't answer immediately which left the redhead God-General to stare at his replica a while longer. Despite the fact his replica was chronologically seven no that should be twelve years old now in a now young adult body, Asch had to admit that Luke became more attractive. Few things changed like the light in his replica round eyes shown with akin to maturity, but it can't be possible since the dreck was still infuriating as ever. His replica body build was more slender with time, opposite of his that is more buff, but by not much and those cloths….

Asch was glad that it was covering his stomach all the way or he would make a fuss about it.

The stupid dreck hair grew back despite that he preferred it short, he won't admit it out loud, but the short hair brought out his smiles more. Speaking of it, he hadn't seen the replica even smiled the first time the redhead God-General brought him here, not even a fake one.

"…I was in Terca Lumireis, working as a knight in the capital." Luke finally spoke; he could feel Asch intense stare directed at him making him flushed a bit.

"A knight?" Asch scoffed, hardly believing such a thing. "What? Are you serving directly under a princess or something?"

"No, even if I could I wouldn't actually since I am a lowly _person_. " The redhead replica emphasized the last word. "I became Captain during the years of my service."

"You? Captain?" The redhead God-General said in a somewhat disbelieved tone.

"You have an insult to say, then say it." Luke wasn't amused at all this taunting he received and gritted his teeth.

"Looks like the replica has some backbone finally." Asch smirked slightly; through it was Luke after all.

_"Yulia, would someone strike down a Thunder Blade and this life?"_ Luke thought, bringing a palm to his face in pure and plain annoyance since this conversation was getting nowhere with his original mocking surprises. The redhead replica wondered how his original got this…brash for an appropriate word in the last five years.

"Are you done interrogating me now, Asch?" The redhead Captain asked, peeking one eye through his long red bangs. "I need to leave in case my friends get worried about me."

"No." Asch bluntly answered.

Without Luke knowledge or awareness, the redhead God-General was next to Luke and to mentioned, very close to the redhead replica personal space. Each time Luke scooted away, Asch grabbed his wrist to hold him there. Asch dragged his replica till there was no space between them. Luke turned his head to the side when he felt the same intense stare from his original. The redhead God-General frowned.

"…Can you let go of my wrist now, Asch?" Luke demanded in a soft tone.

"No." There was another blunt answer.

Asch narrow apple green eyes watched his replica sighed and didn't say anything else which irked him to no end. There was something missing from his idiot replica usual attitude…

"W-What are you doing, Asch?!" The redhead Captain shrieked in horror when he was pushed harshly, his back hitting against the soft mattress. Luke struggled to no avail with his original hovering over him and straddling his hips, making the redhead replica flushed at the intimate position. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Now that's the dreck I remember." Asch commented out of the blue, smirking faintly and was satisfied to see his replica fight and squirm underneath him. He was lucky to avoid any punches toward his face and glad that he was straddling Luke hips to prevent any kicks.

The original caged his writhing replica between the bed and himself, examining Luke slowly losing his strength as Asch kept him pinned down. When the redhead replica stopped struggling, he let his arms fall against the soft mattress his head tilted up with a flushed and panting expression staring up into eyes that mirrored his own.

"What? Tired already?" The redhead God-General taunted with a sneer.

"No, just catching my breath before I strangle your neck." The redhead replica replied with sarcasm dripping in his tone, but he was serious about the threat part if his original doesn't let him go!

Obviously, the answer his replica gave irked him to a point he scowled angrily. Asch hand grabbed Luke delicate throat, satisfied of the choked gasp that reached his ears from his replica. The original leaned his face dangerously close to Luke, his lips only a couple inches away from Luke as he growled in rage.

"Listen close, dreck." Asch hissed, his apple green eyes flaming with fury in them. "You're not in any situation to make any threats like that, especially when one of us is superior here."

"H-Hah…" Luke gave a stifle laugh as he tried to speak and damn it was painful. "You're still…on about whose…real or not real…when I said it clearly…Gah…That we were different people no matter what…Let go…"

The grip around the redhead replica throat tighten for one moment before loosening to tighten again as Asch listen to Luke croak pathetically. Gritting his teeth, Asch continued to keep his hold on his replica neck. The weak attempts of Luke trying to get his original to let go of his windpipe were failing rapidly.

"You must be an idiot, you're _my_ replica. _We_ are the same." Asch stated bluntly, waiting for his replica comeback.

"N-No…W-We're not, A-Asch…" The redhead Captain trailed off slowly, he gave another suffocating gasp when Asch grip tighten around his neck. His vision beginning to blur as he needed to breath now, damn his thick-headed original. "We…have…Gah…our own…memories that make us…us…"

Luke began to struggle for air, even clawing his original arm to get him to let go very harshly. Asch, sensing this debated a moment before letting go and moved away from his replica. Narrowed apple green eyes watch the replica sat up and coughed, finally able to breath and rubbed his throat where a bright, red hand print mark is visible on the skin. Despite the rough treatment, the redhead God-General was slightly satisfied with that mark through Asch prefer a better one he could make.

When Luke was done coughing and getting the air back into his lungs, he stared at Asch with narrow eyes.

"Since you're done having that fit of yours…" Asch gained his replica full attention. "… Mind answering my question from earlier back in the forest?"

"W-What…?" The redhead Captain blinked several times before realizing what Asch had meant. "Oh…that…Who were you referring too?"

"…That blond, flat-chest chick…" The original grumbled, looking away with the faintest blush on the bridge of his nose, which Luke blinked several more times before chuckling softly. Asch glared at his replica, wondering what was funny.

_"Looks like he was referring to Aaralyn…"_ the redhead replica thought.

"S-Sorry…I never expected that you still care about me that way even after five years…" Luke gave a meek apology, stopping his soft laugh and gave a genuine smiled at Asch. The redhead God-General didn't bat an eye, but inwardly he was mildly surprised that he saw the smile he came to adored and only coughed a bit.

"…If I didn't care, I wouldn't have brought you here and instead kill you, dreck." Asch mumbled audible enough for Luke to hear. "You don't even know…"

The original stopped there and looked away again, quiet and glaring at the wall.

"Asch?" The redhead replica tilted his head and crawled over till he was next to Asch.

Nonetheless, the redhead God-General didn't pay his attention to Luke and continued to stare somewhere else. A hand was placed on Asch shoulder; slowly the original turned his head to stare at Luke who tilted his head curiously. Apparently, his replica had detected what he was thinking since Luke smiled again, but this time with understanding shown in his eyes.

That damn mirror of his, that inferior-complex personality, and those damn eyes always annoy him no matter what, but…

That smile always melts Asch heart no matter what.

Without thinking, the redhead God-General pinned Luke down again. Not listening to any of his stupid replica protest, the original crashed his lips against the ones that mirrored his own.

_"Stupid dreck…always has this kind of effect on me…"_ Asch thought to himself as he continued to press the rough kiss.

The kiss, which Luke haven't experience in such a long time was hungry, predatory he could say. So full of longing met and passion waiting to explode very much it swept the redhead replica away. Eventually, he returned the kiss and gave a challenge his original would very much love.

Alas, despite the sweet kiss they crave so much to last longer, the curse of humans needing to breathe air was too much for Luke who broke the contact. The redhead Captain face flushed scarlet, staring at the glazed eyes that belong to his original with his own hazy ones. Watching Asch long crimson hair fall loose on his shoulders against Luke face, covering them like curtains. To Luke shock was when Asch face leaned close enough; his original was nuzzling his neck!

Quite affectionately too which reminded Luke of a cat that wanted attention.

"You idiot…" Asch mumbled softly, his lips brushing against the soft skin of his replica neck. He moved a gloved hand into Luke hair, weaving the lighter red locks with his fingers. "You have no idea what you do to me…Five years…Five long, damn years, you dreck…"

"…I'm sorry…" Luke apologized, watching his original head removed himself from his neck to stare at him intently. The redhead Captain raised a hand, his fingers stroking Asch cheek gently as he began. "I…I…"

"Just…shut up and stay here." The redhead God-General stopped Luke before he said anymore in a stern and smooth tone. Asch wrapped his arms around Luke head, embracing him and buried his face into his replica hair, inhaling his scent. "…Stay here and don't go anywhere…"

Damn him and his greed…

Luke, finding so many things a shock to him today slowly hugged back. Breathing in and out softly and rested his chin on Asch shoulder. There weren't any words needed to be spoken of what they desperately wished to say after five years, the only words were spoken of their actions as they embrace each other for this night.

* * *

Late at night in the streets of Daath, the Commandant Flynn and the Vigilant Yuri were heading back to the Inn from their _lovely conversation_ with Grand Maestro Mohs albeit assistance of Van Grants.

"Ah, that guy sure is no pushover." Yuri groaned, stiff from all that standing around. "I can see why Luke doesn't like that bastard."

"Yuri, it's rude even out of hearing range to say someone like that." Flynn lightly chided, pinning the raven haired vigilant with a stern stare. He leaned close to Yuri and lowers his voice to a hush whisper. "Besides, this is their territory; we don't know when we might be held sucispious."

"Oh?" The raven haired vigilant raise an eyebrow at Flynn words and glanced around to see the Oracle Soldiers patrolling the area. "Humph. How annoying. "

As the two were closer to the Inn front door, Flynn abruptly stopped to Yuri confusion as he stared at the blond Commandant expression a moment. Flynn was staring at the Inn front door; the raven haired vigilant following the blond gaze to a lone figure stood nears the door. Yuri scowled, recognizing the two-faced blond Guide, Aaralyn. The blond Guide appeared out of it for a moment till Yuri walked up to her, waving.

"Aaralyn, what are you doing out here at this time?" Yuri asked curiously, his expression appearing bored and tried to hide the scowl he wore earlier. When there wasn't a reply from Aaralyn, the raven haired vigilant leaned in and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, two face-"

A loud smack and shriek of pain resounded in the night air. Yuri, now next to Flynn clutched his broken nose as he mumbled curses directed at the blond Guide. Aaralyn blinked a few times, realizing what just happened and her crimson eyes stared at the raven haired vigilant a moment before bowing politely at the Commandant.

"Ah, I apologize there. I didn't realize it was you, Yuri."

"Damn you…" Yuri trailed off, his words muffled and difficult to make out nonetheless was simple to know what he was saying.

"Why are you out so late, Ms. Aaralyn?" Flynn repeated Yuri question from earlier, sending a concerning glance at the raven haired vigilant that was rubbing his sore face.

"That…well, since there is a way back to Terca Lumireis without needing the gates. My job already finished and I can just head back." The blond Guide answered with unease. "Besides, I got letters asking for me to return back to the village."

"I see…I have to apologize for not saying anything earlier, ." The blond Commandant apologized, ignoring Yuri mumbles of "No need to apologize…"

"No, no, it's perfectly natural for you to not say anything considering your reasons, sir." Aaralyn reassured with a polite smile, picking up her suitcase next to her. "I should leave now since the next boat will leave soon."

"A lady out this late by herself wants to leave for home?" Yuri raises an eyebrow, suspicious of this action all of a sudden.

"Least I am not weak and reckless like a certain someone." The blond Guide countered, puffing her cheeks out.

"Excuse me, was that pointed at me, young lady?" The raven haired vigilant asked in a sarcastic tone, grinning as steam began to fume from Aaralyn head.

Flynn sighed and shakes his head at such childishness he was witnessing. It appears Yuri will never grow out of his sarcasm and be blunt for once, through that's the part he find endearing of the raven haired vigilant.

"Watch it, Lowell!"

"Ow! Okay, that is it! I don't care if you're a girl or not!"

That wasn't good; he should break up the argument between Yuri and Aaralyn. Why they never get along for once, he never knows. Besides, Yuri temper wasn't this short especially with women.

"All right, break it up you two." Flynn said as he separated the both of them before any blood is spilled. The blond Commandant fearing there were leftover hostility between the two stood in between, his back facing Yuri and staring at Aaralyn with concern. "In any case, Ms. Aaralyn, you might need someone to protect you at this time while heading to the port."

"I'm fine, Commandant Flynn." Aaralyn reassured him, tapping the cloth spear like staff on her shoulder. "I'm armed when it comes to bandits and monsters, so no need to be anxious of me."

The blond Commandant seemed to considered it a moment. It was true that Aaralyn could take care of herself yet it would be rude to let a young woman traveling late at night. The first option made better of his conscious strangely despite the slight guilt of the latter option.

"All right…If you can assure that you will be fine, then our paths will separate here." Flynn sighed.

"Um…Flynn, she's gone." Yuri pointed out, wondering how the hell Flynn missed out such an important detail. It appeared that the blond Commandant was thinking deeply. "She left ten minutes ago."

"…I see." Flynn simply said, walking again and opened the door entrance into the Inn. "C'mon, Yuri…we have a long day tomorrow."

_TBC_

**_Skit 17: Easing Worries_**

**_Yuri, Flynn, Anise and Natalia appear tired._**

**_Anise: Ugh…I can't sleep with all this tension going on…_**

**_Yuri: Can't blame you…_**

**_Natalia: Hopefully things will lighten out as we go along._**

**_Flynn: I agree with Princess Natalia._**

**_Yuri:…So, why are we still awake when we should be trying to sleep despite we can't actually?_**

**_Yuri frowns, causing everyone else smile to drop._**

**_Natalia: Well…_**

**_Flynn: Did something happen?_**

**_Anise: Mieu flying around looking for Luke all evening till the little Cheagle just dropped to be caught by Tear fortunately._**

**_Yuri: What? Luke didn't come back yet?_**

**_Natalia: That's correct, it appears Luke was visiting Van Grants earlier and hadn't come back since then._**

**_Anise only shrugged while Natalia appears worried, Yuri sighs as he begins to leave which raise Flynn confusion._**

**_Flynn: Yuri, what are you doing?_**

**_Yuri: Going to warm a glass of milk, might help to sleep better. You all can have some too if you want._**

**_Anise: Really?!_**

**_Natalia: Oh my, that would help ease our worries…Thank you, Mr. Lowell._**

**_Yuri: It's just Yuri since you guys are friends with Luke._**

**_Natalia and Anise appears shock while Yuri gives a soft smile, they all left. Flynn was the only one remaining who blinked._**

**_Flynn: …Was I just left out of that?_**

**_Skit Ends_**


	10. Toward Ephinea

A/N:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales of series, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:** Main Asch x Luke, Flynn x Yuri, Richard x Asbel.  
One-sided Yuri x Luke, Natalia x Asch, Tear x Luke, and Guy x Flynn.  
Hints of possible Jade x Guy and Ion x Sync.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, language and blood, OC's included, Skits and diaries included (Mainly by Luke), Luke is the main here, and OCC characters possibly.

**Helpful Tips**:  
**Crossover**- Titles

**_Crossover_**- Skits/Current Date/Setting/Location/Diary

_Crossover_- Thoughts/Flashback/Artes/Emphasis/Weapons Name

Crossover- Normal speaking/Present Time

**SPECIAL WARNING: ONE PART OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FLUFF SCENE THAT IS STILL CONSIDERED YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI JUST SKIP OR DON'T READ IT AT ALL!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Toward Ephinea (Prologue)**

"Looks like everyone is here which is good." Jade nodded, skimming through the drowsy and anxious group gathered around, obviously know that someone is missing, but acted like nothing. "We need to discuss our next plan."

It was early morning, around seven AM where the group had woken up, done their business and were sitting or standing around the longue in the Inn. Luke had not returned since last night and Aaralyn was missing. Guy broke out of his drowsy state at the mention and spoke in a low tone.

"Now wait just a damn minute, Jade." Guy interrupted the Colonel before he continued, narrowing his eyes. "Luke's not here obviously!"

"He hadn't returned since visiting my brother…" Tear said softly, hugging the sad mewling blue Cheagle in her arms. "I'm worried."

"Aaralyn is gone too." Anise reminded, looking around for the blond Guide. "Even her belongings weren't there either."

That was strange, the Melodist thought to herself. She presumed Aaralyn was the type to stick around longer, not suddenly leave like this. It's not for Tear to admit out loud, but she was jealous of Luke attention toward her when they met again in such a long time. Indeed, even so much time pass and Luke already in love with someone else, Tear would only feel this heartache from an unrequited love. But that wasn't the point currently, right now, Luke still hadn't returned and Aaralyn was gone now. Tear attention had turned toward Guy coincidental twin when he coughed softly.

"She left around midnight, just the time when Yuri and I returned." Flynn informed them, trying to ease their worries. Earning questioning glances, the blond Commandant explained further. "Since due to fact that there was a way to go back and forth between Terca Lumireis and Auldrant without Guides and Gates, she felt that her mission was done and headed home on her own."

"Really now?" Guy mused to himself, the way it was put seems reasonable.

"Well, if you put it that way it does seem logical." Natalia commented slowly, understanding Aaralyn disappearance. "Through what about Luke, where is he?"

The redhead replica was having the best sleep in so many years; he never even wanted to wake up till he felt his shoulders being shaken roughly. A drowsy eye opens to glance at a apathetic looking Asch. Luke slowly stirred and sat up slowly, groaning as he rubbed his head and felt his lower backside ache from last night activities. He felt Asch hand on his back, rubbing circles in attempt to soothe the pain.

"Morning, Asch…" Luke greeted his original with a small yawn as he stretched his arms, trying hard not to move his lower body much.

"It's afternoon, dreck." The redhead God-General bluntly corrected his replica. How much sleep does the dreck even get?

"Oh…" The redhead Captain said dumbly, still half-asleep. Once he was fully awake and comprehending Asch words, his apple green eyes blinked. "Wait…What?"

"Are you deaf, dreck?" Asch scoffed, insulting Luke in a light tone. He moved closer and wraps an arm around his replica naked waist, pulling the redhead Captain closer against his bare, broad chest. "It's afternoon."

"Crap…Why didn't you wake me up much sooner, Asch?!" Luke exclaimed, as much as the redhead replica would want to spend more time with his original. The others were probably worried sick about him since he didn't return to the Inn last night because of Asch.

"Idiot, I just woke up shortly before you did." The redhead original stated with a low hiss. In truth, Asch woke up long before the dreck did and he could've woken up Luke during that time. But, he wanted to spend more time with his replica even if it's just watching Luke sleeping and stroking his long- That thought will stop since it will ruin his reputation.

"Damn it...They're going to worry about me…" Luke mumbled softly, trying to coax his original to let go of him which were left ignored as Asch held his waist tighter. "Asch!"

"Tch…Don't want to." Asch grumbled, hugging Luke tighter. The redhead God-General placed his chin against the marked neck he claimed last night. He be damned if Luke has to go now, besides those idiots can wait for another hour.

Luke sighed in defeat when his original wouldn't listen to him.

_"I GIVE UP!"_

"Not struggling, dreck?" The redhead God-General raises a brow, expecting a protest.

"How can I when you're just going to pin me down?" The redhead Captain countered solemnly, but he could not help enjoy this outcome. Whatever conflicts between the original and replica had were settled at the moment. Everything seemed…normal now except for the fact Luke had a job to do here in Auldrant currently.

"So finally going to see it my way then, replica?" Asch smirked smugly against Luke neck, leaving a trail of affectionate kisses.

"That's just part of your charm, Asch…" Luke mumbled, closing his eyes and holding back a moan.

This just meant that Asch won this argument and got what he wanted. The others can wait a bit longer while the redhead God-General ravished his replica thoroughly for another hour or two.

The Gardios noble send a concerned glance at his best friend that was walking very painfully that looked more like a limp. When Guy put a hand on the redhead Captain shoulders, Luke jumped and glanced at the blond noble.

"What the hell, Guy?" Luke nearly hissed, nearly since he wasn't in a good mood to be acting like his usual self. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Um…No, Luke?" Guy gave a meek answer when he saw the glare that his best friend would not give unless he was in a really bad mood. He gulped slowly and removed his hand from Luke shoulder. "I'm just worried that since you came back, you been…walking very oddly."

Guy could have sworn that the redhead replica pale a bit before turning away from him. Luke stood up straight and began walking again without answering Guy question. Unaware of this, the group had been watching with amused eyes at this scene. The Colonel pushed his glasses up, smirking mischievously as he spoke.

"Oh, did Captain Luke visit a certain someone last night?" Jade asked in a light tone, teasing the redhead Captain obviously.

Luke pale face immediately flushed a bright pink before narrowing his eyes to a glare toward the Colonel.

"None of your business, Jade!" The redhead replica nearly shouted and quickly began to power walk…sluggishly.

"My, my, I was only asking a simple question." The Colonel shrugged his shoulders, but the smile never left his face. It was clear if you knew Jade long enough he was amused at this behavior of the redhead Captain. Jade realized that he was close to being left behind and walked quickly to catch up to the others, particularly in Luke hearing range. "No need to get so worked up over something trivial."

"You'll find it trivial when I kick your sorry-"Luke turned his head at the Colonel, his line of patience very close to snapping by a millimeter.

"Enough with this bickering already, you two!" Tear frustration had reached its limits and shouted at them both. The Melodist watched as Luke flinched and cowered a bit at the glare Tear was sending at him and Jade. Tear turned to the Colonel direction. "Colonel, I expect that you had enough fun teasing Luke?"

"Teasing?" Jade raise an eyebrow at the worded question Tear spoke. "It was a simple question."

"Right…" The Fon Master Guardian rolled her eyes at the bantering. "It's plain teasing, Colonel. Now can we get on the Tartarus and head to Terca Lumireis?"

"…Commandant, sir?" Luke glanced at his Captain with a questioning brow raise. "Care to let me in on this?"

"Ah, yes…You weren't around when we planned this out." Flynn remembered, he was quite amused to see his Captain interact with his old friends. It was a new side to see despite the hints of it back then during the Imperial Knights. He didn't realize he had chuckled when he earned weird looks from the others. Quickly gaining his composure, Flynn coughed a bit and smiled softly. "We were thinking of heading back to Zaphias in Terca Lumireis to find the documents three years ago. After that, we will be visiting Lord Lhant in Ephinea."

"Lord Lhant eh….?" Luke trailed off slowly, putting his hands behind his head when am arm was suddenly wrapped around his neck. He was curious to know why they needed to visit Ephinea for. The redhead Captain glared to find the vigilant smirking.

"Looks like you'll be having your day off very early then, Luke." Yuri commented, bumping heads with Luke a moment before removing his arm around the redhead replica neck. As if he read Luke mind, he had taken the role of fulfilling Luke curiosity. "We're checking to see if there are any recent abnormalities and the best person would be Lord Lhant here."

"Through I'm quite excited to see what Ephinea is like." Ion commented with a warm smile, apparently the other Auldrant residents had the same feeling he had. The Fon Master could see the excitement and anticipation in the air between everyone. He hugged the Cheagle in his arms before letting go and watched Mieu roamed in the air to land on Luke shoulder.

"Fon Master does have a point. Those texts we read gives enough description of interest and it might be great to rely on another continent support." Natalia agreed, chuckling softly as both the blond Commandant and the raven haired vigilant stared at the blue Cheagle.

Despite where they came from, they weren't that different from Auldrant yet the sights were completely new to them. Yuri poked the Cheagle ring covered stomach, which made Mieu stumble backwards a bit and glanced shyly at the raven haired vigilant while holding the Sorcerer Ring.

"Mieu?" The blue Cheagle said intelligently, tilting his furry head.

"What…is this thing to be exact?" Flynn leaned down a bit to stare at Mieu, trying to identify it. "I never had seen such a creature back in our homeland."

"You make it sound like it's the most shocking thing when you have a twin over there." Yuri scoffed, pointing a thumb behind him at Guy.

The Gardios noble raise an eyebrow at that statement. In actuality, Guy was surprised as well when talking to Flynn that they had a lot in common; fighting style, interest and views to certain extent and personality to a limit. It was a pretty nice conversation back at the Inn or so about their lives, Luke, their companions and such. Guy could put it bluntly to say that he can rely on Flynn despite the short amount of time they knew each other.

"Come along now, the Tartarus is just over at the port." Jade broke the subject at hand currently with that sly smile of his.

"Really, Colonel?" Anise groaned at the interruption. "You sure do know how to ruin a good conversation."

"Oh, you just realized that, Anise?" The Colonel questioned with an eyebrow raised before turning around completely, his back facing the Fon Master Guardian. That question had made almost everyone bewildered by it from the expressions they showed.

True to Jade words, the Tartarus could be seen from where they are right now. All ignoring Yuri and Flynn amazed faces at the ship.

**_Skit 18: Mysterious Things_**

**_Yuri appears close to _**

**_Luke: What's wrong, Yuri?_**

**_Yuri: Just…surprised, everything here looks pretty much the same while there are lots of things different from back home._**

**_Flynn: I have to agree. Mysterious creatures, giant transportations that can skim on land and water, these…energies used for many purposes, almost all of these things are absent from Terca Lumireis and Ephinea._**

**_Jade: From what you had told us so far, whatever absent from your homeland meaning it's absent from ours as well. Same goes for the third continent, Ephinea. There are many things we haven't seen much regarding Ephinea or Terca Lumireis._**

**_Natalia: Colonel Curtiss is quite correct there, lots of unknown mysterious we have yet to discover. I might have to suggest treaties and negotiations if possible._**

**_Flynn: Excellent idea, your highness. Instead of unnecessary potential of wars, which might cause economic and social damage to all sides, a peaceful bond between continents is needed._**

**_Jade: Indeed, I'm quite glad we have someone familiar with both Auldrant and Terca Lumireis even if he is a bit incompetent at certain times._**

**_Luke: Hey…Was that an insult there, Jade?_**

**_Yuri: Think it was, Luke._**

**_Jade: Of course not, I'm praising._**

**_Luke gave a doubtful expression while Yuri kept smirking and Jade was sarcastic as ever. Flynn only sends a warning glance at Luke and Natalia sighed. Mieu comes in suddenly and hits Yuri, who became angry and shouted._**

**_Yuri: Ow! What the…?!_**

**_Mieu: Mieu!? I'm sorry, Mieu!_**

**_Flynn: What the hell?! It can speak human language?!_**

**_Natalia: Oh that's right…We haven't introduced Mieu to you two yet. This Mieu, he is a Cheagle which are sacred beat to the Order of Lorelei. He can talk due to the Sorcerers Ring around his stomach._**

**_Mieu: Nice to meet you, mieu! I'm Mieu! _**

**_Yuri: Sacred…? More like a flying furball of pain…_**

**_Mieu: Mieeeeuuuuu…I'm sorry..._**

**_Flynn: Now, that isn't nice Yuri._**

**_Mieu looked down in guilt and Flynn only frowned, glaring at Yuri. Finally having enough, Yuri snaps again._**

**_Yuri: All right, all right! You're forgiven, Mieu. Just don't come flying straight at my head._**

**_Mieu: Mieu! I won't, Yuri!_**

**_Luke: Haha…_**

**_Natalia: Hoho…_**

**_Yuri: What's with the creepy laughs for?_**

**_Everyone except for Yuri, Mieu and Flynn smiled in amusement at the scene. Yuri was creep out by them as it was weird._**

**_Luke: Oh, nothing Yuri._**

**_Flynn: Lots of mysterious in this world…_**

**_Skit Ends_**

* * *

A/N:

I won't update any more chapters till I have at least five done. That's all, thank you for reading so far. Please do not hesitate to review and criticize. ^^

Finally the first arc, Toward Ephinea begins!


End file.
